Topsy Turvy
by phantomessangel
Summary: When Bella moves to dreary little Forks, she never expected to experience anything exciting. That is until she met Edward Cullen, who isn't what he appears. Her world is turned topsy turvy and Bella gains the adventure and love that she's been missing.
1. First Impressions

**Well I decided that I needed to seriously improve the chapters I've written on this story before I continue. I've kind of been super busy and just struggling with a bit of writer's block lately. Maybe updating this thing will help me finish it right? That's what I thought. So I hope you enjoy the new and improved Topsy Turvy. And as always I'm very new at this and would love reviews!!**

I stared at the sky and sighed. Cloudy. Always cloudy. Not the small white fluffy clouds that you'd see every now and then in Phoenix mind you, but the large grey and foreboding clouds that almost always contained a vast array of raindrops. They were so gloomy and depressing.

And that's what Forks looked like to me: Foreboding and gloomy and grey. I had been here only five minutes and I missed my home; my _real _home. Sure there were the green lush trees and beautiful mountains, but you could hardly seem them through the fog and rain. I wanted to be back in Phoenix absorbing the warm, inviting sunshine, with the crisp wind blowing my hair around me. I stared out the window the cruiser and watched the water droplets gently slide down the glass. A pang of sadness stabbed at me. Where was the sunshine?!

'You're here for mom. She needs this. You can do this.' I reminded myself over and over again, trying to make this waterlogged town seem more appealing, but it just wasn't working. The frown I wore just wouldn't lift.

Charlie must have sensed my unhappy mood, but didn't say anything about it, for which I was grateful. I knew he was excited to have me here, but I needed time to grieve the loss of my precious sunlight. Maybe then I'd open up to him, though from the looks of things I must have inherited my inability to converse from him. Not that I minded. Sometimes silence is the best option. Besides that I don't think he knew exactly what to say to me. He wasn't exactly and expert on teenage girls. So, he just continued to drive in silence, and I continued to stare out the window at my unhappy surroundings.

Once Charlie pulled into the driveway, I slowly removed myself from the car, my feet landing in a rather large puddle splashing my jeans with water and bits of mud. 'great' I grumbled to myself shaking the water off my sneaker and grabbing my backpack from the passenger seat, while Charlie worked on grabbing the rest of my luggage from the trunk. Since I didn't have a lot of belongings, we had all my luggage in the house and up in my room in one small trip.

"You like purple right?" Charlie asked before walking out of my "new" room that had been decorated by someone who obviously wasn't Charlie. I nodded my head to reassure him and he wisely chose to give me space to unpack my things.

Before I unpacked anything I turned to inspect my new surroundings. There was a purple bedspread and a soft purple work lamp on the desk that now held my laptop. Other than that though, this room hadn't changed much since I was a baby. The same curtains hung above the window and the same fading yellow paint adorned the wall. And the same rocking chair sat in the corner by the closet. I smiled a little. That chair was always my favorite memory of visiting Charlie. I loved sitting in that chair and reading a book, a quilt tucked around my feet. I was glad it was still in my room.

"Well time to get to work," I murmured walking over to the first box I saw. I had a bit of work to do.

After unpacking my meager accumulation of belongings into my tiny bedroom I hurried downstairs to help Charlie dinner. It smelled as though something was burning. And it turned out it was. Charlie wasn't much of a cook. So instead of helping it turned into a cooking lesson. I made something simple: omelets. That's about all that I could make with the little supply of groceries there were available. Charlie seemed genuinely grateful for the change in diet. He had been surviving on sandwiches and take out. Poor guy. I'd have to remedy that.

"Uh Dad," I started quietly, pushing pieces of egg around on my plate, "I think that maybe I should cook from now on."

"You sure Bells?" he questioned looking at me for a moment. I met his gaze with a smile, easing the tension on his face.

"Well unless you want to live on sandwiches forever, then yes. It's really not a big deal. I did it all the time in Phoenix. You know how great of a cook mom is."

A small chuckle escaped his lips, "Alright then Bells it's a deal."

We finished dinner in a comfortable silence.

"Night Ch-dad. See you in the morning," I said rising from my chair, stifling a yawn. Jet lag was setting in and I needed some sleep before I faced tomorrow. I grabbed our empty plates and set them in the sink. I'd wash them tomorrow.

'I'll have to go shopping after school' I thought and then cringed. School. That's what was waiting for me tomorrow. I knew there would be people staring at me all day. Forks wasn't like Phoenix with its large school. There I could simply meld into the crowd and never be noticed, but here in Forks…. I let my thoughts trail off refusing to contemplate what would happen tomorrow. I'd just have suffer in silence and bear it the best I could. After all I was doing this for my mom. She deserved it.

"Night Bells," Charlie replied also rising to his feet, heading towards the living room. I slowly trudged up the stairs, absently listening to the soft murmurs of the television. Charlie was watching a game. I could see what he'd been doing in all the years of living alone.

I walked down the small hall to my room and grabbed my toiletries and headed towards the one bathroom in the house. And after brushing my teeth, pulling on my worn pajamas and pulling my hair back, I climbed slowly into my bed, wiggling to get comfortable. I peered around my silent room once more and with a sigh I closed my eyes, hoping that tomorrow would be sunny, but not expecting it to be.

The next morning, my hope had not come to fruition. It was just as cloudy as the day before, though not raining. At least not right at the moment, but it seemed inevitable. My spirits dampened immensely and I fought the urge to simply curl up in my bed and ignore the day. But I couldn't do that. I had to go to school eventually. Might as well get it over with. And with one last tug of regret pulling at me, I rose from my bed and headed towards the bathroom.

I hurriedly took a shower and got dressed in a deep green tee-shirt and blue jeans, a grey button down sweater and my ever trusty sneakers. My hair, well, there was simply nothing I could do about it. I had never been able to tame my locks into and sort of style and had given up long with trying to be fashionable. It just wasn't possible. So I settled for brushing out my brown curls and putting a headband in hair. 'that'll have to do' I mentally admonished.

Checking the clock I sped downstairs towards the kitchen to hunt for some breakfast. I had expected to see Charlie sitting at the table eating breakfast, but he wasn't there. Instead sitting there was a package of poptarts and a note neatly tucked underneath. Eyeing the note curiously, I opened the package, I set the pastries into the toaster and unfolded the note.

Bella,

I had to leave early to head to the station I'll be home around 6:00. Don't worry about dinner. I'll grab something for us on the way home. You can go shopping tomorrow. And I have a surprise for you tonight.

Love, Dad

I smiled, setting the note down. The gesture was sweet. And I wondered what the surprise was. I shrugged and let the thought drop. I needed to get to school. Grabbing my book bag and the pop tart and headed out the door and towards town and Forks High school.

Ten minutes later I spotted the sign for Fork High school. Rain droplets started to spatter on my head and I groaned. I knew it was going to rain! Pulling my hood up on my sweater I hastily ran towards the main entrance trying to ignore the other students as they watched me pass and praying that I wouldn't trip on my first day here. Walking into the main office I was greeted by an elderly woman, Mrs. Cope who handed me a schedule, a map, and a paper that each of my teachers had to sign.

"If you need any help please feel free to ask. And welcome to Forks dear!" She smiled at me. I thanked her and hurried out the door, hoping to find my first class before the bell rang.

The first half of the day passed as I had expected it to. Many people gawked at the new girl and I felt myself blush more than once. I met Eric, a tall gawky guy, who offered to show me around the school. In my first class I then met Mike Newton, a blonde hair blue eyed baby faced guy who seemed a little overly friendly, going so far as to personally escort me to my next few classes, just as Eric had. Grateful for the help I accepted the offer, though only half listening to what he was saying to me. In my next class Mike introduced me to Jessica and Angela, who greeted me warmly, though Angela seemed more sincere. Things seemed pretty routine and I was glad that I wasn't drawing too much attention. But at lunch everything changed.

Eric, Mike, Angela and Jessica invited me to have lunch with them and I readily agreed, though I wasn't too hungry. My stomach was still in knots. I didn't know how much I could stomach right now. But I did get a small plate of fries and a juice and sat down, letting my mind wander. I peered out the window, hoping that the rain had stopped. Of course it hadn't. In fact it had gotten worse! But the thought of the poor weather left my mind immediately when I saw five amazingly beautiful people walk through door. A gorgeous blonde girl, dressed in all the latest fashions sauntered passed, a smug smile tugging at her lips. Her left hand was entwined with a tall, dark-haired guy, who looked as though he belonged on the football team. Next came a shorter girl, with dark choppy hair, towing behind her a blonde-haired guy, who seemed to be in a considerable amount of pain, I noted. And then I turned to see the fifth member of the party. My heart hitched and I stared in awe at the guy. He was tall and well built, with bronze hair and a finely chiseled face. He was by far the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen.

"Bella?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Angela. She had been speaking to me.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked feeling stupid. Angela only smiled.

"I was saying that those were the Cullens you were looking at." She replied, "But they aren't related. They're actually all adopted."

"Oh," was the only thing I could think to say.

"Yeah there's Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward," She stated, pointing each of them out to me. I nodded.

"Rosalie and Emmett are together and so are Jasper and Alice," Jessica chimed in, "But don't even try to go for Edward. Apparently none of the girls around here are good enough for him." She seemed hurt by that comment and I wondered how long ago it was that she had tried going after Edward.

I glanced over to the table where the Cullens were sitting and noticed that Edward was staring at me with a deep frown. I stared back puzzled. Had I done something wrong? Once he realized that I was staring he hastily turned back to his family. I shrugged off the moment. 'He was probably trying to figure out who I was that's all.'

After lunch I had biology. Mike, also in my class, offered to show me the way, which I gladly accepted. I walked into the room and the teacher, Mr. Banner, introduced me.

"Why don't you sit by Mr. Cullen then," he stated pointing to the only empty seat in the room. Edward stiffened and glared at me.

Shocked by his sudden coldness, I sat at the edge of my stool and hid my face from his, but I could still feel the deep glare that he was shooting to me throughout the class period. It was rather unnerving. I sniffed my hair once to make sure I didn't smell funny. Nope just the strawberry shampoo I always used. I hesitantly looked at Edward again. He was gripping the table so tightly I was sure, he'd break a section of it off. Annoyance bubbled inside me. Why was he so angry? It's not like I was doing anything wrong! I resolved to ask him precisely what his problem was and turned to face him. But then the bell rang and he was out of there before I even had time to catch my senses. I just stared at the door that Edward Cullen had retreated out of. I just stared in shock.


	2. Edward

**A/N: Well I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update things around here! Sheesh I'm terrible aren't I? Well I've been working on various writing escapades, including a novel and it's taken up quite a bit of my time as of late. If you are interested please go to my blog! Send me a message and I'll give you the link! But I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I didn't see Edward again after that first meeting. There wasn't any sign of him at school for the next two weeks, though the rest of his family was present. I vaguely wondered whether I was the cause of his disappearance. And it irked me. Why had he reacted so harshly towards me on the first day of class? It wasn't like I had done anything to him! I cringed inwardly at the memory of his horrible stare. If looks could kill I would have withered...

But it seemed as though the thought of Edward Cullen had escaped everyone at Fork's High School except for me. When I inquired at lunch about it Angela kindly informed me that it wasn't uncommon for the Cullens to go hiking when the weather was good, but it certainly was strange that he was the only one gone.

"Normally they all go together," She mused quietly, "I guess he must be sick or something. But he's never really been sick before."

So it had been my fault then I realized. If Edward was never really sick and this type of behavior was strange for him the only conclusion could be that it had been because of me that he was gone.

I had done nothing to deserve it though and it left me irritated and I couldn't ask him what his problem was!

The days passed by agonizingly slow for me. Everything we were studying in school I had already learned in Phoenix, so things were dull and I found my mind wandering back to the bronze hair and pale face of Edward Cullen. He seemed to be taking up a lot of my thoughts lately. Mike tried to distract me by inviting me to go out to lunch or to study together. Judging by the scowl that erupted on Jessica's face every time Mike would open his mouth to talk to me, I declined each offer. It wasn't like I was interested in Mike in that way anyway.

"ugh!" I grumbled throwing my textbook on the floor. I had read the same sentence at least twenty times. I hopped off my bed, agitated that Edward was occupying so much of my thoughts, and laced up my shoes, determined to clear my head. I was getting absolutely no where thinking about him! I mean we only met once and even then we didn't speak!

Shrugging on a light jacket I headed down the stairs and out the door. I gently tapped my tank of a truck as I passed it by. That had been the surprise Charlie had brought home with him my first day of school. I couldn't have been more excited.

I stopped momentarily and gazed up at the clouds in the sky. The sun was trying to break through the cloudy barrier. I prayed that there would be sunshine soon. I didn't know how more I could take without seeing my sunlight one of these days! I pulled my jacket tighter around me and continued my walk. I turned off the road and onto a path, near the house, that led into the woods. I walked for several minutes, simply letting my mind wander, trying to forget about all my questions and worries. I just needed time to think. But Edward's furious expression continually popped into my head, no matter how hard I tried to surpress it. Angrily I stomped further into the woods, not really paying attention to where I was going.

That was my fatal mistake.

It was when large raindrops started to splatter on my head that I took in my surroundings. And all around me there was green. I couldn't see the house anymore or the path for that matter. I must have wandered off of it at some point. And now I was lost.

"Great Bella, just great!" I berated myself, "You have absolutely no sense of direction and so you decide to take stroll through the woods! What a wonderful idea."

With a tinge of worry I turned around and tried, to find the trail again. I couldn't have gone too far off the path could I?

But after forty minutes of fruitless searching I was now even more lost than before. The sky was starting to darken and raindrops were beginning to fall. I checked my watch. It was after seven. I had been gone for two hours and Charlie would be home at eight and wondering where his only daughter had gone off to. I hadn't left a note, so hope of him knowing where to look for me was slim. Guilt washed over me. Charlie would be so worried when I didn't turn up. I sat on a dead log and put my head in my hands trying to calm my beating heart. The rain started to fall harder and my hair matted to my head I turned my face upwards and stared at the sky, the cool droplets running down my cheeks.

"Come on Bella, you can do this," I whispered to myself, "You can get out of here, but you just have to get up and keep moving."

I rose to my feet slowly and continued to search for the trail in the fading light. I carefully tried to retrace my steps, slowly edging back the way I thought I had come. I pushed past large bushes, scraping my arms in my hurried state. But I didn't care. I just needed to get home. But by the time my watch chimed eight I had made absolutely no progress and I could no longer see where I was going. It had become too dark and the rain was steadily falling from the sky. Charlie would be home by now and wondering where I was. I continued to search for some sort of way out of this horrid green forest. I loathed it even more now than I did when I first moved here. At least in Phoenix you couldn't get lost in a forest!

I pushed forward at a faster pace. Mud started to cake my sneakers, and I had to lift my legs higher to break the suctioning force that was holding my feet to the ground. Then as luck would have it my foot struck a root and I lost my balance completely and landed rather roughly on the ground, mud splattering my face and hair. Water certainly didn't help the uncoordinated. I tried to get up but I simply did not have the energy. I rolled to my back and just laid there panting, letting the rain splash on my head. Shivers wracked my body and I fought the sob that threatened to escape my lips. I was losing hope and losing it fast.

Then I heard it. The faintest of rustlings ahead of me. I sat up hopeful that it was Charlie coming to look for me. The sound stopped and my breathing slowed as I strained to listen. There it was again! The faint rustling of leaves about 100 meters in front of me. I rose to my feet.

"Charlie?" I questioned quietly. The rustling stopped, but no reply came. Fear bubbled up, but I supressed the unpleasant notion that whatever was making the noise was not friendly. What an idiot I was for thinking that Charlie could have found me so quickly! I backed away slowly.

A low growl stopped me in my tracks and stared in shock as a large dark animal emerged from the bushes, it's powerful muscles visible in the darkness. My breathing stopped completely. A mountain lion. A feral snarl escaped it's mouth and I felt my body tremble. I was going to die. The shadow slowly advanced, and panic rose. I hesitantly stepped backwards, praying I didn't lose my footing. 'Perhaps if I could get a good head start I might have a chance' I thought desperately. It was a fool's hope but I didn't have many options. I had to try something!

Before I could work up the nerve to bolt, however, The mountain lion roared again and started to lunge at me. I gasped in fright and closed my eyes waiting for the giant cat to descend upon me. A small scream escaped my lips. This was it.

But instead of feeling the giant claws of the lion descend upon me, a hard, powerful force slammed into my side knocking me from my feet. The air was forced from my lungs and my body flew to the left, landing roughly onto the ground, the weight of the object pressing down on me and I struggled against the force. I opened my eyes slowly. Shock rocked my body as I started into two perfect liquid topaz eyes. Edward Cullen was looming above me, a rather furious look on his face.

"Don't move Bella." He commanded fiercly rising to his feet so quickly his form blurred. I gaped in astonishment. Where had he gone?

I heard a feral snarl and two bodies colliding with one another. I sat up slowly and saw the form of the mountain lion, now much further away. It roared again and I watched it lung at the air. Another growl emerged in the darkness, this one much more threatening and frightening. But where had it come from? As if to answer my question, the lion lunged again, but this time I saw a blur pounce on the lion and the two forms tumbled, melding into one shadowy blur. Another growl escaped the lion, but this one much more feeble than the last. The two forms struggled and then the much larger form of the lion went still, no noise escaping. The smaller form stood straight and I could make out the outline of Edward standing over the lion. Shock rocked my body and I couldn't tear my eyes away from the sight. Edward had...he had....my mind couldn't wrap around the notion quite yet. I sank back down and stared.

Before I knew what was happening, Edward's face appeared right in front of me, the darkness doing nothing to hide his beautiful features. I could feel annoyance and anger radiating from him, but his eyes held worry. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me lightly. I just stared at him unblinking.

"Bella?" He asked tentatively, his silky voice ringing in my ears, "Bella are you alright?"

I wanted to answer him, but my lips simply could not form the words. Worry creased his brow and he grabbed my arms.

"Bella? Bella answer me please? Are you alright?" He pleaded.

I opened my mouth to answer, but no words would come.

"You're going into shock," He whispered. Nothing really registered.

When he placed the jacket around my shoulders I snapped out of it.

"You!" I gasped. He stared at me surprised but nodded. "You just-you just killed that mountain lion! How...?" I trailed off unsure of how to finish.

"Let me help you up alright?" He said changing the subject. He grabbed my hand and hoisted me up. I winced in pain and my vision swam. I sank back down to the ground closing my eyes.

"Not good," I murmured. My side was on fire.

"Bella? Where does it hurt?" His voice was muffled and words were starting to meld together.

"My side," I whispered, still keeping my eyes shut.

"I'm going to pick you up alright?" He asked gently

"Ye-" I was too tired to finish.

"Bella?!" is the last thing I remember.


	3. A Note

**A/N: I am so sorry for now writing sooner! I am lazy and bad and...and...well I'm just really sorry! Life has been super busy lately and rather stressful! I hope to get more written at a quicker pace soon enough! Thanks for all those who are reading my little ditty here. I hope you enjoy this next little installment! As always reviews are welcome and I will respond to all those who give me a little shout out! Also if anyone is interested in viewing my writing blog feel free to send me a message! Hope you enjoy!**

The first thing my mind registered was that rain was no longer dripping on my face. The next thing I realized was that I was in a considerable amount of pain. It felt as though I had collided with a boulder.

"oooww," I murmured opening my eyes. Shock and confusion overtook the pain I was feeling. The moonlight cast a calm glow onto my bedroom floor. I was in my bedroom! Had I dreamt the whole thing?

I sat up and winced. Nope it most certainly wasn't a dream. How then did I get back to my bed- Edward! I turned on my lamp and looked around my room for any signs of Edward's presence. Nothing Not even the jacket he had placed around me. I shook my head in confusion and curiosity. Something was off about Edward Cullen.

I looked down and inspected myself and grimaced. I was still dressed in my muddy clothes from earlier, though my shoes and socks had been removed. They sat in a corner, still dirty as the rest of me. I touched my hair. It too still was caked in dirt and mud. 'I must look horrible' I mused.

Then a thought struck me: Charlie!

I bolted from the bed. My body protested, but I didn't care. Charlie must have been so worried. I was sure to get an earful from him. Hearing the television, I quietly made my way downstairs. The floorboards on the stairs protested my weight with a loud creak.

"Bella is that you?" Charlie asked from the living room. I hesitated on the staircase. How mad would he be? And how could I possibly explain what had happened?

"Uh yeah dad it's me. Listen I-" I began, but Charlie cut me off.

"I saved you a couple slices of pizza. They're in the fridge," He stated. Now I was confused.

"But Dad, weren't you wondering where I was?" I questioned.

"You were asleep when I got home. I saw you in your bedroom, but I didn't want to wake you. You left a note saying that you had to get to school early for a test and not to wake you." He replied, obviously confused by my statement. 'A note?' I thought confused.

"Oh, uh yeah sorry I forgot. Um...well when did you get home?" I asked curiously.

"Well I got home a little after ten or so. Sorry I was so late. Some things came up at work that stranded me there. When I got home all the lights were off and you were upstairs."

"Oh alright Dad. Sorry! Goodnight!" I hastily replied scurrying back up the stairs before he could see my appearance and start to question me. My ribcage protested such quick movements.

Once I was safely back in my room I hastily grabbed my bathroom supplies and hurried to wash the dirt and grime from my body. I gingerly removed my clothing and inspected my torso and grimace at the sight. Beneath all the dirt and muck, nasty purple bruises were emblazened on my skin. No wonder it hurt to move! I turned the shower on steaming hot and stepped, hissing in pain as my bruises came in contact with scalding water. I very quickly washed the dirt grime from my hair and body and hopped out of the shower and dressed very quickly in my worn pajamas, taking care not to touch my bruises.

Walking back to my room I let my mind wander to the events of the night and let out a scream, dropping my bathroom supplies. My bedding had been changed and lying on my pillow was a note.

"Bella!" I heard Charlie shout, "What's wrong?" He sounded worried.

"Uh-uh nothing. I just saw a big spider!" I called back shakily, "Don't worry it's dead now!"

"Oh...uh alright Bells." He sounded relieved.

Once I was sure Charlie wouldn't be coming up the stairs I hastily picked up my things and walked over to my bed. I gingerly picked up the note and glanced about my room, but there wasn't any sign of someone having entered it. The window was still closed and everything was as I had left it, though my bedding was clean.

"How in the world..." I murmured looking about my room warily. But nothing was there.

I sat down and unfolded the note. I had not doubts who it was from. I smiled slightly at the words and folded the paper up again an set in on my night stand. Though they didn't answer my questions, at least they confirmed what I knew had happened.

But questions still pounded on my had Edward gotten to me? Wasn't he out of town or something? And how had he....how had he killed that mountain lion? I shuddered again. I couldn't fathom any possibilities. I'd have to ask Edward tomorrow. He would certainly be at school tomorrow. I laid on my bed and closed my eyes, massaging my temples. This had been a very overwhelming day. There was nothing more I could do tonight so I resigned myself to get some sleep. pulling the covers over me, I tried to let my mind relax. I was asleep minutes, the words from the note playing in my mind.

_I'm sorry Bella._

That night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.


	4. School

**A/N: Yay another chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to angelplusbuffyequals4ever! I really enjoyed your comment! And anyone interested in commenting please feel free to do so! I will reply to all comments and questions that you may have! And as always thanks for everything! **

The alarm clock sounded shrilly in my ears. I let out a groan and opened my eyes. They felt so heavy. It seemed as though I had just gone to sleep and now I had to get ready for school. I smacked my hand down on the alarm clock to silence it.

"Ugh," I moaned rubbing my eyes, trying to get rid of the exhaustion that was threatening to over take me.

I sat up slowly and stretched my arms above my head. The movement caused me to let out an involuntary hiss of pain. The bruises still hurt fiercely. I slowly rose from my bed and hurried, as fast as my body would allow, to get ready for the day. Charlie was already gone so I was safe to cradle my side as I walked into the bathroom to get ready. I didn't want him to worry and question me about my activities from the night before. How could I explain that I had been saved by Edward Cullen who most certainly wasn't human? Nope it just wasn't possible. Charlie would think I had lost it.

I hurriedly tamed my unruly hair by pulling it back into a pony tail and quickly brushed my teeth. No muss no fuss was my motto. I donned my favorite pair of blue jeans and a comfortable blue sweater to help cushion my bruises. I slipped on a different pair of my sneakers from my closet, since my regular pair were muddied, and put Edward's note securely in my pocket.

Once I deemed myself presentable, I walked slowly downstairs my ribs protesting each jostle and movement that I made. I did not have an appetite so I skipped breakfast and headed out the door slinging my backpack over my shoulder. I slowly crawled into my truck and turned the ignition. The old tank roared to life and I couldn't help but smile. So far so good.

I arrived at 7:30, with half an hour to wait for Edward to arrive. I patted my pocket where the note sat and watched the road for any sign of him or his family. I watched students slowly trickle into the parking lot. By 7:55, however, there was still no sign of the Cullens. Dejectedly I got out of my truck and grabbed my backpack.

"Stupid Edward," I muttered glaring at the concrete.

"What did you say Bella?"

My head snapped up and a blush crept on my cheeks. Jessica was staring at me, one eyebrow raised.

"U-uh," I stuttered, "I was just grumbling about the test on Friday. I'm so not prepared for it." I was a terrible liar,but I hoped that Jessica wouldn't call my bluff.

"Oh! I totally forgot about it! Thanks for reminding me Bella!" She seemed genuinely panicked about the upcoming test. I released the breath I had been holding and waved goodbye to Jessica.

I was at the entrance when I saw a shiny silver volvo roar into view followed closely by a brand new Mercedes. Both cars parked on the opposite end of the parking lot. My heart jumped when Edward stepped out of the driver's side of the volvo, followed in close suit by his sister Alice and brother Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett exited the other car. The group began to head towards where I stood frozen, staring at them. This was my chance! I tightened the grip on my on my backpack and started towards Edward and his family, determined to meet him halfway. Edward notice me walking towards him, but gave me a warning glare. I glared right back and continued towards him.

"Bella!" I groaned. Not now! I turned towards Mike, who was jogging towards me, a goofy grin plastered on his face. So much for the perfect opportunity.

"Hey Mike," I replied, forcing a smile, "What can I do for you?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward smirk.

"Oh nothing much Bella! Just wondering if you would like to, um, well have dinner with me tonight or something." He replied, smiling brightly. I inwardly groaned.

"Well, uh Mike, I kinda need to finish working on my paper and then study for the test that's on friday." I replied smiling kindly at him. In truth I had finished my paper, but I wasn't going to give Mike the wrong impression by accepting the invitation to go to dinner with him. I stole a glance at Edward, but he didn't acknowledge my presence. He continued right by me.

"Oh! That's too bad then. Shoot." He grumbled, looking dejected, "Well I guess we'll have to do dinner another time right?"

"Yeah sure," I replied absentmindedly.

"Well...uh...I guess I'll see you in class then," He stammered, looking at a loss for words. I felt kind of bad for him, but I didn't really know what else to say. I just hoped that Mike would eventually get the hint that I wasn't interested and pursue Jessica.

"Yeah I'll see ya!" I smiled and gave Mike a little wave before heading inside. I glared at the floor. I was still a little annoyed with the turn of events this morning. I grumbled lowly, stalking into the main building towards my first class. I would talk to him before the day was out. Nothing was going to stop me. Maybe things would get easier as the day went on?

Oh how wrong I was!

Class dragged on at a snail's pace and I fought distraction and fatigue. The events of the night had severely worn on my body and sleep tugged at my eyes. And in between classes I could never get close enough to Edward to question him about what had happened last night. And my ribs hurt terribly, making it difficult to maneuver through the hallways. Breathing deeply caused a lot of pain. It was aggravating and tiring. My only consolation was that I would be able to try and talk to him in biology.

By lunch time my side hurt too much to eat anything, so I contented myself with sitting quietly at the table with Angela, Jessica, and Mike. They tried to talk to me a few times, but I was too spaced out to really register what they were saying to me. My side throbbed painfully and I could feel a headache building in my head. They gave up after a few minutes and left me in peace for which I was grateful. Every now and then I would steal a glance towards the table that the Cullens were sitting at just to make sure that Edward was still there and hadn't skipped out. And sure enough he sat there brooding, a stern look on his face. I wondered what could be running through his head and whether or not he'd actually talk to me. I couldn't read him to determine my chances. He was a statue. A beautiful statue. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples trying to quell the pain.

The bell rang, startling me from my thoughts. I looked up and noticed that the room was almost completely empty. My table mates had left me and now I'd have to hurry to make it to Biology on time. I snuck another glance towards Edward's table but he was already gone as well. I gathered my things quickly and took off in a run towards class.

I made it 100 yard before my side exploded with pain. Gasping, I slowed my pace and continued to walk towards the classroom, cradling my side. The ground seemed to have become jello and dots sparkled before my eyes. I ignored everything and continued my trek. I needed to talk to Edward. I needed my answers.

The second bell rang long before I made it to the door.

With a shaking hand I turned the doorknob and walked inside. Every head turned towards me. I blushed in embarrassment, holding in the gasp of pain.

"Ah miss Swan how nice of you to join us," The teacher commented sarcastically, giving me a withering glare, "Please do take your seat already. And try not to make this a habit."

I mumbled a quiet apology and made my way slowly towards my seat, where Edward sat staring at me a concerned look on his face.

Walking to my seat, my vision became hazy and my legs buckled momentarily, but I caught myself before anyone could notice and plopped down in my seat with a sigh of relief, laying my head down on the counter to stop the spinning.

"Miss Swan please pay attention! This is not nap time!" The teacher barked at me. I could hear the sniggers of the other students. I cringed and lifted my head. My head was now pounding furiously and my abdomen ached fiercely. I pretended to listen.

"Bella?" A soft, silky voice whispered.

My eyes widened in surprise and I turned to face Edward. He was staring at me with a funny expression on his face, sort of like guilt and worry. Why would he be talking to me? He'd been avoiding me all day.

"Bella?" He repeated again, "Are you alright?"

"Not really," I mumbled, letting in a small breath, "But things will have to wait. I need to get some answers from you."

His eyes narrowed, "Bella whatever you think happened...well it isn't what you think," He replied turning back to the teacher's lecture. My cheeks burned with anger.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," I hissed at him, "You were there last night. You, you saved me from that- "

"Bella not now. Do you know how ridiculous you sound?" He replied in a clipped tone. "And it's not like anyone will believe you."

"I wasn't going to tell anyone," Sighed exasperatedly, "I just want answers," I peered at him. I could have sworn I saw him flinch.

"Well I hope you get used to disappointment."

We didn't speak for the rest of the class period. I could feel the anger radiating from him and it infuriated me more. I knew what had happened and he was denying it! Ugh the insufferable, stupid man! Mercifully the bell rang soon after and Edward was gone in a flash. I sighed in agitation and slight relief and rose slowly from my seat, grabbing my book bag. I had to brace myself on the edge of the desk to stop the spinning. But once it subsided I trudged slowly to my locker, trying to block the pain my ribs were giving me. Now I had gym.

"I really think you should go home." I looked up startled. Edward was leaning next to my lock staring at me with a worried expression. I glowered at him.

"And why would you care?" I snapped, "You won't even answer my questions!"

"Please Bella. I-you don't seem to understand that this could never work. I can't tell you. It's for your own good."

"You don't even care how I feel on the matter do you? You-you saved my life by remarkable means and you expect me to just accept the fact that you won't give me answers? I hardly think that's fair."

Edward looked conflicted but shook his head and sent me a stern look. "You seem to think I'm some sort of superhero. But, what if I'm not? What if I'm the bad guy?"

"Then why bother saving my life?"

I had him there. He couldn't give me a straight answer. He glared and stalked away silently. I watched his retreating form curiously for a moment more and then hurried as fast as I was able, to the locker room to change.


	5. Soccer

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter for your enjoyment! Thanks to all those who have added me to their favorites list! And now to respond to my reviews! I love you guys!**

** angelplusbuffyequals4ever: I completely agree! But I think that makes the story more interesting don't you? I hope he's not too masochistic for your taste though!**

**KatelovesEdward1: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad that you think the chapters are getting better and not worse! I appreciate your input!**

**VainVamp: I'm glad that you enjoy the story so far and I hope that this update is soon enough for you! If not I'll try to update quicker!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thanks again for the reviews and please feel free to comment on this next little portion! Lots of love!**

* * *

I stood on the field panting trying desperately to catch my breath. Today we were playing soccer. Now I'll admit that I'm not much of an athlete...being clumsy and sports don't go well together, but despite this I will attempt to play the sport. Today however was different. Today I was in pain and I cringed each time the ball came anywhere near me. I had tried to convince the coach to let me sit out. I told him that I wasn't feeling well, but being the optimist he had stated that a little exercise would help me to feel better. So I was stuck on the field trying desperately to refrain from coming in contact with the ball and passing out. But being notorious for clumsiness can be both a good and bad thing. A good thing, because the people on your team won't involve you in the game unless they absolutely have to. A bad thing because your opponents know just where to strike to cause a major spill. Unfortunately for me, Lauren Mallory was in my class and my opponent for our current game of soccer.

I tried to stay out of the way of the main activity without causing the coach to reprimand me. But the game proved difficult to avoid. I stayed close to the sidelines, dodging the soccer ball as best as I could. However, Lauren was a rather good player and despised me. I knew something bad was going to happen though I prayed it wouldn't.

Towards the end of the game, Lauren's team was up by several points and she had just been passed the ball. Looking towards me with a wicked grin she shouted to one of her friends, Erika to indicate a pass coming her way. Erika was standing ten feet from me when Lauren kicked the ball full force.

It all happened so fast. Lauren's ball came hurtling towards me and collided with my tender ribcage. The force caused my legs to buckle and me to drop with a groan of pain, holding my stomach. I could hear Lauren's laughter as she and Erika ran by me.

"Oops, sorry Bella!" she giggled. But it was obvious that she wasn't sorry in the slightest but I couldn't be mad at her. I didn't have the strength to be angry. And she didn't know that I was already hurting.

I tried to stand again, but my side ignited in pain. I let out a gasp and vision swam. I sank to my knees.

I sat there with my eyes closed for a moment trying to get my breathing back to normal but it hurt too much to inhale properly. Thankfully no one really noticed I was on the ground. It had become a common occurance and they weren't too fazed by it. I tried to stand again and was thankfully a bit more successful. The coach noticed my demeanor.

"Walk it off Swan!" He shouted from across the field.

"Easy for you to say," I mumbled gasping for air and trying to walk forward. It hurt so badly. My legs buckled again, but I managed to stay standing this time.

"Oh did little Bella get hurt?" Lauren grinned jogging by me, once again in leading the ball down the field. I just ignored her comment and focused on putting one foot in front of the other.

"Hey Bella you okay?" Mike asked also jogging by. He gave me a worried look.

"I-I'm alright Mike," I gasped out, "Just- just a little winded that's all."

He gave me a questioning look and stepped towards me, "Are you sure? Do you need to go to the nurse? You look kinda pale."

"I-I'm fine no worries," I smiled tentatively at him, "I think I'm just going to head home. I'm not feeling too well that's all." Wow so many lies today. Maybe all this practice will help me improve?

"Uh sure alright. I'll tell the coach. You go ahead. Feel better Bella!" He returned the smile I gave him and continued after the ball while I started towards the locker room. I couldn't stay out here any longer, was sure my legs would buckle from the pain I was in and I needed to see the damage.

Once I made it to the doors, my legs did finally give out and I sat there gasping and panting. I lifted my shirt tentatively and looked down at my stomach. The bruises had gotten larger and hard turned a deeper purple color. I tenderly touched my ribs and hissed in pain. Edward was right, I needed to just go home. I sat up slowly and walked gently towards my locker, grabbing my regular clothes. I didn't have the energy to change right now. I just needed to go lie down. I looked at the clock. There was still ten minutes left in the class period. I could got to the office and claim sickness and be gone before the bell rang.

Making a quick stop at my regular locker I tried to undo the lock, but my hands were shaking so badly, the throbbing in my side so intense that it took several tries before I was successful. My head was spinning and beads of sweat were forming on my head. I needed to get home soon. I retrieved my book bag and keys and walked slowly to the office. Mrs. Cope's smile disappeared when she saw me.

"Oh Bella are you alright?" She asked standing.

"Yeah," I replied quietly, "I just don't feel all that well. I'm just informing you that I'm heading home."

"Well let me give your father a call to make sure it's alright dear," She replied with a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry, but it is policy." I nodded with a half smile and sat down as Mrs. Cope went to make the phone call.

I tried to let my mind block the throbbing sensation that had taken over, but it wasn't working too well. Thankfully I didn't have to dwell to long on the pain. Mrs. Cope returned a few moments later with the approval from my father to head on home and wished me a speedy recovery. I thanked her and headed out the door, and straight into Edward Cullen's chest. The contact wasn't hard, but it did cause me to drop my things and lose my balance, but before I could make contact with the ground a pair of very familiar arms hoisted me up.

"Can you at least watch where you are going?" He commented in an amused tone. I just didn't have the energy to banter with him right now.

"Yeah sure. Sorry," I mumbled gathering my things, refusing to make eye contact. Tears pricked my eyes from frustration and pain. I just needed to get away from him and school. I just needed to go home. I stumbled losing my balance again.

"Hey," He replied steadying me, "Let me at least walk you to your car."

"No. I'm perfectly capable," I replied trying to move past him. My knees buckled and he caught me again. I blushed from anger and embarassment.

"Ah yes you are more than capable," he snorted.

"Bella are you alright?" Mrs Cope came from the office, looking rather worried, "Do you want me to call your father to come and get you?"

I opened my mouth to respond but Edward beat me to it.

"No that's alright, Bella already agreed to have me take her home." I gaped at him in shock. Why on earth was he doing this?

"Oh well alright Edward I'll just excuse you from seventh hour then. Will that be a problem with your father?"

"No no that should be fine. Thank you." He replied taking my arm and leading me gently out the door.

Before I knew what was happening, Edward had be comfortably seated in the passenger seat of his Volvo. He sat for a moment staring at me with such intensity, that I felt myself squirm involuntarily. His bright butterscotch eyes showed me nothing, though I found myself drowning in them. Their vibrant color washed away all sense of thought. I shook my head to clear my dazzled mind for a moment.


	6. Car Ride

**A/N: Alrighty! I have another chapter here for you to enjoy! I'm so glad that there have been so many people to read this! Thanks for all the fav. story adds that you guys have done! And now to respond to all my lovely reviewers! Thanks a bunch guys!**

**KateloveEdward: I'm so glad that you like this story so far. I hope you enjoy this next little installment! And yes this is kind of like a first for me, writing wise that is. I had posted this story once before but didn't like how it was turning out so I am doing a major overhaul of it. Perhaps it will be much better, eh?**

**bladzesword: Thank you! I am glad that you like it! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**NonsenseScribbler: Thank you for the compliment! I hope that you enjoy my writing!**

**angelplusbuffequals4ever: I'm glad you liked the chapter and yeah I know that there is a lot of pain. But hopefully it'll be worth it eh? Hehe...if you didn't like it I'm sorry. It's just how the chapter sort of ended up! Hehe...**

**And all of you who wanted to review but somehow couldn't Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this next little chapter!**

**And now onto the actual story portion! Sorry that this is so long!**

* * *

Edward sat in the driver's seat, staring intently at me. I felt a blush creep on my cheeks.

"What?" I asked after a few moments. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy staring into his eyes. Quite the contrary. Every time I looked into his eyes I felt myself drowning in their depths. But it was just all so strange. Why would Edward stare at me? I was nothing of consequence to him. I was just plain and ordinary.

Edward shook his head and gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry," He murmured starting the car, "Sometimes I get...distracted."

"Oh," was all I could think to reply.

Silence once again enveloped us. I wanted so desperately to have Edward open up to me and tell me all the secrets he seemed to be hiding, but there didn't seem to be anything that I could say to convince him to initiate a conversation like that. This whole situation was just so frustrating. Tears pricked at my eyes for the second time that day and I hastily turned my face to look out the window so that Edward would not notice.

But notice he did. Edward slowed the car and pulled to the side of the road.

"Bella are you alright? What's wrong? Are you in pain?" He sounded genuinely concerned about me, but I would not turn to look at him. It was rather embarrassing to be caught crying, even though I couldn't help it. But what could I say to him?

"No I-I'm alright. I mean I'm in a bit of pain yes, but, but that's not-I-I mean it's not-uh, I- I'm fine don't worry about me." My brilliant fumbling didn't sound too convincing even to my ears.

"Bella, you know that your a terrible liar right?" He chuckled darkly. I ignored his comment. "_Please_ Bella will you look at me?"

_'Don't do it Bella!'_ my mind shouted at me. I knew what would happen if I did. But try as I might I couldn't seem to keep my eyes away from him for too long. He seemed to have this power over my better judgment. I made the fatal mistake of obliging Edward's imploring and turned to face him. That's when the full power of his enchanting eyes were unleashed on me. His face was in a pout, wisps of his silky bronze hair covering his alabastor forehead and his warm eyes were peering deeply into my own, searching for something. I found my mind muddled again. How devastatingly, wonderfully, and utterly aggravating this man could be...

"Please tell me what's wrong. It's aggravating not being able to know."

"I-uh..." I trailed momentarily lost in the pools of topaz...

Edward quirked an eyebrow at me clearly confused by my silence. A blush crept on my cheeks and I shot him a glare.

"Ugh can you stop doing that? It's kind of frustrating you know!" I retorted annoyed. He looked at me puzzled.

"I don't understand what you are talking about."

"I-uh-well-you-arg! Fine! Just forget it!" I huffed back and folded my arms across my chest, wincing slightly at the pain. I had mometarily forgotten about it. Funny how he could do that to me.

"I think that I should take you to get looked at," Edward commented frowning at me.

"No." I replied hastily. I hated doctors and I wasn't going to give him any excuse to be rid of me as quickly as possible. "I'm not going anywhere without some answers from you."

"Bella please don't. Can't you just accept my help and not question me?"

"Nope. That's out of the question. You can't just go about saving someone's life by extraordinary means and expect them to not question you about it. It's rather a ridiculous request." I responded quietly. Edward chuckled a bit at my comment and a ghost of a smile graced his lips.

"Well you certainly are full of spirit, even if you are completely insane." He remarked pulling back onto the road. "But I still think you need to go see a doctor." He looked conflicted and guilty for a moment, before his jaw set into a hard line.

"I can't give you the explanation you want. I can't do that to you; to my family. I can't risk everything. It-it wouldn't be wise or safe for you. And if you had any sense of self-preservation you'd understand that."

"Don't I have a say in all this? I mean it sort of involves me now right?" He looked at me questioningly. I had to try and explain this. "I mean well since you saved my life don't you think I deserve an explanation? Something? I'm not crazy. I just need to know how, or why, or or something! It's not really just about you. Without you being there-" I trailed off with a shudder. If Edward hadn't been there then I wouldn't be here now.

"Bella I-it's just that I want to tell you but I-I just can't. It wouldn't be fair to you It would destroy your life. I don't want that. I don't want you to have to suffer because of me. I'm a monster Bella and it would be best if you stayed as far away from me as possible."

"How could I suffer? You saved my life. You didn't try to hurt me or anything," I remarked staring at him.

Edward growled deeply sending me a glare. "You don't understand! I may not have _tried_ to hurt you but I did! I know that you're in pain! And I wasn't trying to hurt you! Imagine if I lost my temper with you. I could easily snap your neck or-" His eyes widened slightly, "It seems far to easy to talk when I'm around you. I've already said too much.

"No Edward Please," I pleaded with him, "Nothing you've said makes any sense. Whether or not I'm in pain, it wasn't intentional. You didn't want to hurt me. You-you tried to protect me. No monster would do that."

He looked at a loss for words with my declaration. His eyes flickered to my torso and a deep frown appeared on his face. Then I heard his phone start vibrating. He whipped it out and brought it his ear.

"Yes Alice?" He murmured quietly. His eyes widened slightly and he sent me a cautious glance. He murmured back into the phone but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I just sat there watching him carefully trying to gauge his expressions. His face had changed from caution to fury and he glared.

"Impossible Alice," he hissed lowly into the receiver, "I won't allow it to happen. Do you realize how absurd that is? Bella would be a fool to even want that. I won't allow it. She isn't going to come near any of us after this." He continued to talk quietly to his sister, but I had tuned him out after that last comment.

'Ouch' was the only thing I could think of. It seemed as though he had forgotten that I was sitting right next to him in his car. I felt the wave of tears come to my eyes, but I pushed them back angrily. It was clear to me now that he wanted nothing to do with me. Saving my life the other day had been a mistake and he regretted it. He wanted to stay as far away from me as possible. He didn't want to protect me from the truth, he just wanted me out of his life so his secret, whatever it was, would stay safe. It had never been about protecting me.

"Pull over," I whispered. Edward turned and gazed at me questioningly, but obliged to my request. I noted silently that we were close to my house. "I'll just walk the rest of the way. Thanks." I reached for the door and grabbed the bag that was at my feet.

"Bella where are you going? You can't possibly walk home!" He admonished me. I refused to meet his gaze. Instead I opened the door and stepped out.

"No it's alright. Don't worry about it Edward I'll be fine."

I hoisted myself to my feet and my vision swam slightly. I felt my feet stumble, but I was able to steady myself and stay upright.

"Bella please this is ridiculous! Get back in the car." He was standing in front of me now watching me carefully. I tried to step past him, but stumbled again.

Edward steadied me.

"If you aren't going to get back in the car maybe I should carry you?" He questioned, his cool hand resting on the small of my back.

"No," I adamantly refused taking a step again. The ground dipped to meet me, but once again Edward's arms hoisted me up and into his arms.

"I'm going to have to disagree with you on that point Miss Swan," He smirked cradling me against his chest.

"Put me down!" I protested heatedly. The tears were flowing now. It was all so humiliating, "You know you don't have to be nice to me just because you feel guilty!"

Edward stopped walking and started at me clearly confused. I shot him a dirty look

"Listen I understand that you don't want to be around me or to have anything to do with me. So just let me go and I'll leave you be. You won't have to deal with me after this!"

"Bella where-" I cut him off.

"Oh please. You made it rather obvious that you want nothing to do with me. I was sitting right there!" His eyebrows shot up.

"You are far more perceptive than I thought." he murmured quietly staring at me, "But please you didn't hear the whole conversation. You don't-"

"I don't need to hear the rest of the conversation! Just please put me down!" I tried to push away from him, but Edward's arms didn't budge. He merely gave me an exasperated sigh and gently eased me to my feet, but he didn't relinquish his hold on my waist. His phone rang again. He retrieved it from his pocket and put the receiver to his ear again.

"What is it Alice?" He asked in annoyance. I tried to move out of his grasp by pushing my body against his arm. The force of my movement caused my side to ignite in pain. I let out a low moan. My vision swam and I had to close my eyes. I suddenly felt very faint.

"Please Edward just let me go!" I ground out. I needed to get away from him as quickly as possible. Edward ignored me and continued to talk to his sister.

"When Alice?... Call Carlisle then. I'll meet you there." He whispered and flipped his phone shut. In one swift movement I was in his arms again.

"What are you doing?" I murmured suddenly very tired. My side throbbed painfully and it was difficult to draw a breath, "Just-just let me go home. I'll be fine. I-I just need to go lie down."

"No Bella I don't think I can do that."

"But why? You said so yourself-"

"It doesn't really matter what I said," It was Edward's turn to cut me off, "You are injured and I'm not about to let you walk home by yourself! I'm taking you to see my father. This is a lot more serious than you think."

"And how would you know?" I mumbled, not bothering to open my eyes.

"Just trust me please," He whispered, his cool breath tickling my ear. His scent was delightfully refreshing and helped to ease the tension I felt. "I promise that everything will be sorted out after this is taken care of alright?"

"Mmmhmm," I remarked. "I suppose there isn't anything I can do about it?"

He chuckled darkly, "I suppose not," He replied. He gently eased me back in the car, "I just need you to stay awake alright?"

"yeah yeah," I replied tiredly. "I'll try."

I opened my eyes and watched Edward slide into the driver's seat and hastily start the engine. In a flash we were driving down the road at a blindingly fast speed. It was making me dizzy. I closed my eyes again.

"Just hold on Bella. Please don't fall asleep." I remembered him whisper. Something cool brushed against my cheek...and then...nothing.

* * *

I remember snatches of conversation, but nothing coherently latched together.

"Carlisle you have to help her,"

"Edward you need to be calm, she'll be fine, I've seen it."

"Must be a few broken ribs."

"This will ruin us! You need to stay away from her!"

There were so many voices and people speaking I could hardly make sense of it all. I continued to fade in and out of consciousness....

But I remembered one last comment,

"It's getting far too difficult to stay away from you."

* * *

Large hands gently shook me, urging me into wakefulness. I opened my eyes blearily and gazed above me. Charlie's face loomed above, obvious concern in his eyes. I rubbed my own eyes in order to see him better. What time was it? Where was I?

"How are you feeling Bells?" He sighed and watched me, worry lines visible even in the dim lighting.

"I'm alright dad really," I murmured and smiled at him. It seemed to ease his tension.

"You've been asleep for so long, I-I just needed to check on you to make sure you were alright." Now I was confused.

"I'm not sure I follow you dad. What exactly happened?" I questioned him.

"You don't remember?" He asked skeptically. I shook my head and he raised an eyebrow, "Well you were in a car accident honey. Apparently your car wouldn't start...you were walking home and a car turned too quickly and...and well you ended up with two broken ribs and some nasty bruises. The blasted driver got away though. Hit and run. Dr. Cullen has been treating you. You're in the hospital."

"Oh," I couldn't think of a better answer to his little story. It was a rather clever excuse I must admit. "Uh sorry dad I guess I'm still a bit groggy."

"That's alright honey I know that it was a tiring day. You should probably get some more rest."

I looked at the clock and gasped. It was 3:00 in the morning! "Oh dad I'm so sorry for keeping you up so late!"

He waved his hand to silence me, "It's not that big of a deal Bella. Don't worry about it. Just get some more rest. You should be able to leave here tomorrow."

"Dad why don't you go home then?" I remarked quietly, "Get a decent night's sleep. I'll be fine here I promise."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you? It's been a difficult day for the both of us. If you want me to stay I don't have a problem with that." he questioned looking at me.

"No that's alright dad. I'm feeling much better actually and I just want to get some rest that's all. Don't worry about me. You deserve to sleep in a comfortable bed."

He looked conflicted for a moment but nodded his head in agreement. He rose from the chair and came towards the bed. Leaning down he placed a kiss on my forehead. "I'll always worry about you Bella. You're my daughter. I-I don't know what I would have done if anything were to happen to you."

Emotion tugged at me, "I know dad," was all I murmured.

Charlie bid me a quiet farewell and silently left he room. I smiled at the door and then settled back under the covers. I was still very tired...


	7. Recovery

**A/N: First off let me apologize for how long it has taken me to get this chapter up. It's been a very hectic holiday season! I've been sick and then it was Christmas and...well you get the idea right? Anyway enough of my ranting! Here are my responses to all you lovely people who have reviewed thus far! Thanks!**

**VainVamp: Thanks for the positive feedback! I hope you like this chapter as well! ;)**

**angelplusbuffyequals4ever: you're speechless? I hope that's a good sign! And if you didn't like the chapter then I am sorry! Anyway thanks for the encouragement!**

**NonesenseScribbler: Thank you so much for reviewing! Two thumbs up to you as well! I appreciate the feedback! I hope this chapter is a good one for you!**

**KatelovesEdward1: Thank you! I'm glad that you are so optimistic about my writing abilities! And I'm very grateful that I have people out there who are so supportive of me! Thanks a ton!**

**Oh and before I forget let me just get a plug out there for The Hillywood Show. If you haven't heard of them or seen their parodies, I highly recommend them! They just came out with a New Moon Parody that is quite funny. You can go to their website: and look up all their great work!**

**Alright enough procrastinating! Now onto the story! I hope you enjoy this next little installment! And have a very merry belated Christmas! And a Happy New Year! I hope the length of this will make up for how late it is in coming!**

* * *

True to my father's word and a promise to Doctor Cullen that I would 'take it easy for the rest of the week' I was able to go home the next afternoon. Needless to say I was excited to be able to spend some time resting in my own bed. Hospitals were very uncomfortable places to try and sleep, even with medication. And it seemed that my father was also anxious to have me home, but his reasons were far different than mine. True he was glad that I would be home and recovering, but his main reason was that I was needed to explain the events to my mother who had frantically been calling every hour since the "accident." What a Typical dad thing to do.

"Dad I can't believe you told mom! She's never going to let me live this down you know." I grumbled as he pulled from the hospital.

He sent me an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry Bells but I was-I was just worried about you. Besides she's your mother. She deserves to know."

I gave him a defeated sigh, "Yeah I suppose you're right, but she's probably just...just freaking out right now. And I'm fine really."

He chuckled lightly, "Yes it seems as though nothing can keep you down. But all the same, I'm sure your mother will feel better once you've talked to her."

I groaned.

And talk to me my mother did. For a solid hour I sat on the phone in the kitchen trying to convince my mother that I was truly alright. But it was hard to get a word in edgewise. She was crying and fussing and begging me to 'tell the truth and not spare her feelings.' Finally after what seemed like an eternity I convinced her that I was not bound to a wheelchair, nor did I suffer from whiplash. And then after many pleadings for me to come home (which I declined) I was able to bid her a farewell and promised to call in a few days.  
My dad merely sat chuckling at the kitchen table. I sent him a glare as I hung up the phone.

"It's not funny dad," I chastised him.

He just continued to laugh as he grabbed the phone from my hands to order pizza. I sent him another glare and headed towards my room. I needed some time to think.  
I carefully reclined on my bed and closed my eyes trying to sort out all the confusion I felt. Edward had a lot of questions to answer for me that was for sure, but I didn't expect to see him until next week. If at all.

"No I need to talk to him," I murmured to the ceiling, "I deserve an answer. But how can I convince him to talk to me?"

I started to rub my temples in an attempt to ease the tension and forget about Edward Cullen and whatever he was hiding from me.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew my father was shaking me awake, a plate of pizza in his hand. "Hey Bells I brought you up a couple of slices." He handed me the plate.

"Thanks," I remarked easing up and grabbing the plate. The smell was making my mouth water. I didn't realize how hungry I was.

"Just try to get some more rest after you eat Bella I've got to go to the station for a little while. I'm really sorry about this but being the chief of police and all…" He trailed off.

"Don't worry about it Dad. I'll be fine."

" Are you sure? Do you think you can avoid hurting yourself for a couple of hours?" he winked at me. I just rolled my eyes in response.

"Yes dad I'll try not fall to my death down the stairs."

He chuckled and ruffled my hair, "good." He made it to the door of my bedroom and then stopped. "Oh before I forget some girl dropped this by for you. Said you needed it for a school assignment." He crossed the room and handed me a folded up piece of paper.

I raised a questioning eyebrow at him, "Who gave this to you?"

"She said her name was Alice. I didn't catch her last name," He replied heading out my door again, "I'll see ya later Bella."

"Bye," I called out to him.

Once I heard the front door click shut I unfolded the note. Why would Alice Cullen give me a note?

_**Bella,**_

_**I know you have questions for Edward so I thought you could use this. Just don't let him know it was me! Please feel better soon! I'll see you next week!  
(don't worry he'll respond I promise!)**_

_**-Alice**_

_**p.s. I know we'll be great friends!**_

I stared at the page confused for a moment. Did Alice Cullen just give me her brother's e-mail address? How could she have possibly known what I needed? I took a big bite of my pizza then set the plate down and headed to the computer. I waited for the internet to load and thought about how stupid I was for doing this. Could I really trust Alice? Or would this whole thing blow up in my face?

"Well there's one way to find out I guess."

Once I logged onto my e-mail I hastily typed his e-mail into the address bar. And then I hurriedly typed the message before I could talk myself out of it.

_**Edward,**_

_**Listen this is Bella. Don't ask me how I got your e-mail. Just know that I need to talk to you about everything. You can trust me with whatever it is I promise. Just know that I'm not going to let this go. Please just consider it.**_

_**-Bella Swan**_

Once I finished the e-mail I stalled, my finger hovering over the mouse ready to click send. "I can't believe I'm doing this." I murmured. And then with a final sigh I hit the send button and went straight back to bed.

I didn't dare go back to my computer until the next morning when I was sure that my father would be out of the house and everyone would be at school. My stomach was twisting in knots as I bid my father farewell and walked slowly back to my bedroom wondering if Alice was right about her brother and he had responded to my e-mail. I sat down hesitantly at my desk, the bright sunlight casting shadows across my keyboard. I smiled a little. At least it was sunny today.

I waited hesitantly for the internet to load, and then hurriedly clicked on my e-mail. I had three unread messages. I clicked on the inbox.  
Not surprisingly my mother had written, but my heart stopped beating when I realized who the other person was that had written me.  
A little too eagerly I clicked on Edward's reply.

**_Bella,_**

**_I must say I am surprised that you managed to get a hold of my e-mail, but I just don't know how to respond to you. There is a part of me that wants to tell you about everything. I know I can trust you, but that's not the problem. The problem is me. I just don't know if I can trust myself around you. I just don't think you understand just how dangerous I am for you. But please feel better soon._**

**_-Edward._**

I reread his e-mail a few times and hastily typed a reply. He had written this a few minutes ago.

_**Edward,**_

_**You don't give yourself enough credit. You should trust yourself a little bit more. I don't think you would ever hurt me, no matter how dangerous you think you are. You've saved my life more than once. I don't think a monster would do that.**_

_**-Bella.**_

_**P.S. How did you send your e-mail during school hours. Are you sick or something?**_

I quickly pushed the send button and crossed my fingers. I waited a few minutes and checked my e-mail again. And sure enough there was a reply from Edward. This time my heart skipped a beat.

_**Bella,**_

_**Yes I'm home from school today. Just a bit of a cold. But Bella as much as I want to talk to you about everything, I just can't. I don't want to ruin everything for you. I'm just afraid that it would scare you. I don't want to scare you any more than I've already done.**_

_**-Edward**_

_**P.S. please get some more rest. I'll talk to you next week. I promise.**_

I let out a sigh and turned off my computer. I'd have to be patient.

I took it easy for the next few days, but by Saturday I was itching to get back to school. My father wouldn't let me do anything and I didn't really have anyone to talk to. And to top it off I kept dreaming of Edward every night. There were so many things about him that seemed to click. Some sort of memory was tugging at the back of my mind, but I just couldn't put my finger on agitated I tried to write to him again, but this time he didn't respond to me inquiries. This made me even more anxious to get back to school. He promised he'd talk to me and I wasn't going to let him forget.

So on Sunday I headed to bed early to make sure that I'd make it to school on time. I took my medicine early and was ready for bed by nine. My dad tried to convince me to take a few more days off from school, but I adamantly refused. I did promise that I would come home if I felt really unwell and that seemed to ease his apprehension. He wished me a goodnight and I headed up to bed.

I was asleep within minutes. A sweet dreamless sleep.

The next thing I was aware of was a light in my bedroom and the sense that I had been asleep for too long. I stretched my arms and let out a yawn. My side was feel much better, but still ached fiercely. I'd have to take more medicine before I left for school.

School!

My eyes flew open and I gazed at the clock.

It read 7:30.

"Great!" I shrieked and jumped as quickly as I could from the bed without injuring myself. I hastily walked into the bathroom and hurriedly showered, pulling my hair into a ponytail and throwing on my comfortable jeans and a blue sweater. I brushed my teeth and slipped my shoes on in record time. Dashing down the stairs, I nearly collided with the front door, thanking my lucky stars for sparing me further injury for now. I stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed my backpack and turned to grab my keys from the counter. They were gone and it was 7:50.

"Of course," I muttered.

I decided that walking was the best option. I simply didn't have time to hunt for my wayward keys. I didn't even know where I had seen them last. Besides, it wasn't that far to school. If I hurried I could make it before the second bell rang at 8:10. What could go wrong?

Everything apparently.

I didn't even make it to the end of the block before a torrent of rain descended upon me. I just shook my head in annoyance and trudged along, determined to make it to the school before I was late.

Soon enough though I was struggling to walk. My ribs were aching and I had forgotten to take my medication and the ground had turned into a muddy mess, causing my shoes to become suctioned to the ground.

"I won't let this bother me," I mumbled gazing ahead, placing one foot in front of the other, "Everything is just fine."

I had made it halfway to school. And then I tripped.

Landing roughly on my hands and knees, mud splattered my face. I grumbled in pain as the ache in my ribs increased from the sudden change in movement. Rising slowly I inspected the damage to my clothing. Nothing too serious. Just a few splatters. I sighed in agitation and tried to wipe as much from my clothing as possible.

I debated on whether or not to simply turn around and go home. I glance at my watch and realized I was already late. Charlie wouldn't mind if I stayed home today. He had even suggested it.

But the stubborn side of me refused to be defeated. I had come this far and I wanted to make it to school! I needed to see Edward and get the answers I deserved from him. I nodded my head in resolve and tightened my grip on my backpack, determined to make it to Forks High. I trudged along at a hurried pace.

And tripped again.

"You've got to kidding me!" I shouted at the sky, rising once more to my feet. I was almost certain that I was completely covered in mud. "Am I just a magnet for this kind of luck?!"  
Annoyance ate at me and I kicked my foot in anger, sending mud flying off my shoe. Was it even worth it to continue?

A low rumble was quickly growing from behind me and I turned.

Roaring down the road at an insanely fast pace was a shiny silver volvo.

'Edward' My heart stuttered and I stood still waiting for the car to come closer. Maybe he could give me a lift home.

Tires screeched as the brakes were applied forcefully and his car stopped along side of me, mud flying at my face. I closed my eyes to protect them from the onslaught. Grumbling in annoyance I once again wiped the mud from my face, successfully smearing it in the process.

The door slammed and I opened my eyes. Edward was walking towards me, a furious scowl etched on his perfect features. My heart skipped a beat.

"What on earth are you doing!" He growled at me, his arms folded in, "You shouldn't be out in this type of weather! You shouldn't even be going to school today!"

I glared in response but said nothing. I knew he was right but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of admitting it.

His glare intensified, "Are you going to say anything?"

I shook my head in response, "What would you have me say?"

He threw up his hands in frustration, "Honestly Bella! Do you have to be so stubborn? I'm in no humor to deal with this type of reckless behavior from you."

"What exactly does that mean?" I retorted, returning his heated look with one of my own, "I'm not doing anything reckless!"

He closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation. He shook his head and then looked at me again, a smile tugging at his lips. "Do you realize how utterly ridiculous you look right now? And how foolish you are to even be trying to walk to school with the injuries you have? Don't you have any sense of self-preservation?!"

I glared again, as a blush crept to my cheeks. "Ugh, well I haven't had the best of mornings. But I'm not in any danger here! Just...ugh...just a bit clumsy." I glared at him and threw up my hands and then hissed in pain. Edward's brow furrowed in concern.

"Are you okay?" He questioned stepping closer towards me.

I waved off his concern, "Yeah I'll be fine. Just forgot to take my medicine." I grinned sheepishly at him.

The anger returned to his face, "How could you forget to take your medicine! Don't you even care?!" My blush deepened as his words stung.  
"Ugh fine! I'll take it as soon as I get home!" I retorted grabbing the straps of my backpack and turning back towards the direction of my house. Edward's gaze turned from anger, to questioning, to amusement. I ignored him and started back towards home.

"At least let me give you a ride," he stated, catching up to me in a moment and grabbing my backpack to stop me. I glared at him, my pride still wounded from his remarks.

"Why would it matter to you?" I remarked stubbornly, "All you've done is yell at me and then make fun of me!"  
I knew I sounded childish, but I was soaking wet, covered in mud and was forced to talk to the man who embodied perfection when I probably looked no better than a drowned cat! And he thought it was amusing!

Edward's eyes darkened at my remark and he gripped both of my arms turning me to face him. I grimaced at the thought of mud getting on him. Noticing my actions his features softened and looked almost pained.

"Listen to me Bella," He stated, his piercing gaze, locking with my own, "Don't for one minute think that I don't care. I care far more than you could even realize."  
My breathing hitched and my heart pounding forcefully in my chest I was almost certain he could hear it because a smirk had appeared on his lips. I was now putty in his beautiful hands. Had I no self control?

"Now let me take you home okay?" His silky voice whispered as his fingers began to trace circles on my backpack straps.  
I nodded dumbly and he grinned, gently steering me towards the passenger seat of his volvo.

"Oh but I can't get your car all muddy Edward!" I protested trying to back away from the vehicle. His grip only tightened and he forced me closer.

"It's only a car Bella. It's no problem I promise. Please just get in."

I guiltily nodded and eased into the seat. The heat was already on, for which I was thankful. I hadn't realized I was shivering until I sat down.

In a flash Edward was in the driver's seat and turning around, heading back towards my house at an alarmingly fast rate.

"Can you slow down!" I shrieked in terror. Edward laughed at my reaction.

"Don't worry so much!" He grinned at me, "Besides we're here."

I gaped at my driveway dumbfounded for a moment. Shaking my head in annoyance at Edward's insane driving I reached for the door handle. Instead I found a hand. I turned in shock. Edward was already waiting with the door open for me, his hand outstretched for me to take. I gratefully accepted and hoisted myself to my feet, slipping in the mud for the third time this morning. Only there was a difference this time.

There was someone to catch me.

I blushed furiously as Edward steadied me, a crooked smile playing at his lips.

"Let's get you inside." he stated grabbing my backpack and leading the way to the house. A memory sparked at his gesture and I stopped on the porch.

"How, uh, that is um you know about the e-mail right? And you did promise that you'd talk to me right?…" I trailed off and gave him a questioning look.

"Bella please don't do this," He begged turning to face me, "You don't know what you are getting yourself into. I'm really no good for you."

I huffed in annoyance and stepped past him into the house, "I doubt that." I retorted, "I'm a pretty good judge of character."

"But also a magnet for danger!" He growled facing me his hands balled into fists and his eyes a pitch black color, "You have absolutely no idea how much of a hazard it is for me to even be standing here. I mean in one moment I could grab you and kill you!"

My eyes widened in shock. "Kill me? How?"

Utter frustration appeared on his face, like he had said too much. He closed his eyes in resignation, "Believe me Bella, you don't want to know. I'm a monster and it would be best if you just stayed away."

Anger rolled in the pit of my stomach at his words and I could feel the heat rise to my face. I stepped purposely forward. "You listen to me Edward Cullen!" I shouted above the pattering of rain on the porch roof, "Don't think for one minute that you can convince me that you are a monster! You are the furthest thing from that! At least from where I stand! You saved my life! You took me to the hospital because you were concerned about me! You-you-ugh!" I threw may hands up in the air, ignoring the pain it caused, and glared at him. "Don't you dare think that you are a monster! You may not be human necessarily, but you aren't a monster. Not to me." My blush deepened.

Edward just stared at me in shock, not a muscle moved. It even seemed as though he had stopped breathing. He just stared at my flustered expression with a look of sadness overwhelming his perfect face. I ached to ease the tension, but held back and just stared at him.

"Let's get you inside Bella," He sighed nudging the door open and stepping inside. I nodded and followed after him, and headed up the stairs to get cleaned up.

"You don't have to stay," I stated, not bothering to look back. I didn't have the energy to think properly. "But don't think that I'll forget your promise."

He chuckled darkly, "I have no doubt of it. I'll be right here waiting though don't worry."

"Sure sure," I waved my arm and headed towards the bathroom.

As I stood in the shower, letting the hot water run over my sore muscles, my mind began to wander to Edward. He definately couldn't be human. His skin was ice cole and he was impossibly fast, strong, and uncommonly beautiful. What could he be?

As I massaged the my favorite strawberry shampoo into my hair it suddenly clicked. I grinned with my new found discovery and hurried to finish my shower.  
Wrapped in my towel I poked my head out of the bathroom door and hesitantly looked around.

"I'm in the living room Bella don't worry," Edward's silky voice called from downstairs. I scurried to my room and hastily got dressed.

I walked over to my computer and quickly logged onto the internet, typing in website I thought I'd never use again after Freshman year. It finally all made sense!  
When I had been a freshman in Phoenix, I had been required to take an english class that focused on ancient mythical creatures: Unicorns, werewolves, and the like. We had been required to research each creature's characteristics and then write a paper about them. Each characteristic of Edward finally clicked. And as I stared at the webpage I received the confirmation I had been hoping to find. But I shook my head in disbelief and amazement. Could it really be that Edward was a-

"So, are you afraid?" His velvety voice whispered in my ear, causing me to jump slightly.

I turned slowly to face him and rose from my chair. "No. No I'm not," I replied staring at him calmly. "I know what you are and I don't care."

"Say it and see how you feel," He growled stepping closer to me. "Say it."

I locked eyes with him. "Vampire."

Edward stood rigidly glowering at me. I raised my chin in defiance and stared right back.

"Why couldn't you just leave things well enough alone!" He ground out through clenched teeth, his hands had balled into fists. I cringed a little at the tone of his voice.

"Well, it-it just didn't make sense!" I grumbled back shooting him a glare. "It's not every day someone saves your life from a mountain lion! And since you were taking your time talking to me about things I decided I was going to figure it out on my own!"

"And are you satisfied now?!" He growled stepping closer, his eyes darkening slightly, "You've finally realized that I'm a dangerous monster...you have your answers. Are you happy?"

I refused to back down, "You are not a monster Edward. You never have been. And nothing will change that."

"I am a monster Bella!" He roared, "I'm not safe! Every moment I'm fighting this insatiable desire to kill you and you don't believe that I'm a monster!" He pinched the bridge of his nose again, "Everything about me draws you in. I'm a predator. What do you think we eat?!"

He slammed his fist down on my computer desk, splintering the wood and sending pieces flying around my room. I cringed. How was I going to explain that to Charlie? Edward noticed my expression and smiled sadly.

"You see now that I'm a monster. I am so dangerous to you especially," He muttered his expression pained.

"Not give yourself too much credit," I murmured, "I was just trying to figure out what to tell Charlie, now that you've splintered my desk."

His eyes widened slightly, "How are you not seeing the bigger problem here? I'm a vampire Bella! A vampire?! And that doesn't bother you?"

"Hardly," I ran my hands over the dent that Edward had left in my desk and locking my eyes with him, "You could have killed me many times before. But every time we seem to meet, there you are saving my life or taking care of me. I-I don't think a monster would do that." I gulped and a blush rushed to my cheeks at my confessions.

Edward ran a hand through his unruly bronze hair and sighed in agitation, "Bella you truly are a danger magnet aren't you." I grinned sheepishly at him and saw a ghost of the grin I love on him before his face became a hard mask, "But I can't do this. I can't put your life in danger." He stepped back, retreating through my bedroom door.

Panic rose inside of me and I scrambled after him. "Edward! Please wait!" I got up quickly and tried to follow, but my side connected with the corner of my desk. The pain of my bruises ignited and I cried out in pain and cradled my side trying to hurry to find Edward. Silence greeted me.

"Edward? Please Edward give me a chance!" I called into the empty house. I was sure that he could have left, but something told he me was still with me. I inhaled deeply and winced at the movement. But nothing mattered at the moment but hearing his voice again. It was like oxygen to me. I needed to hear it. He had such a profound influence in my life and I felt so connected to him I couldn't explain it. It felt like a piece of me had been missing and now he had filled that void. I felt like we had known one another for so long, even if it had been just a few weeks.  
"Please Edward," I whispered heading towards the stairs, "I don't want to lose you. I don't care that you are a vampire. It doesn't change who you are to me. Please just give me a chance?" My footing slipped on the last step and I felt my balance leave me. I shut my eyes and prepared for impact.

Cold arms greeted me. My heart stuttered. He hadn't left. Edward was still here.

"Bella," he moaned in agony, "I-I don't want to hurt you." I opened my eyes to look at him. His face was inches from my own and I could feel the cool breath on my cheek. He looked so pained. "I can't do this. I can't risk your life like this."

He gently stood me up. I stared in shock, unable to move as he gently kissed my forehead and retreated through the front door. Edward was gone. And I knew that this time he wasn't coming back.

I stared at the open door, watching the rain pouring down splattering on the porch and driveway. I realized that something warm was also falling down my face. I gently lifted my hand to inspect. Salty tears were silently falling from my eyes and rolling down my cheeks. I hadn't realized I was crying until that moment. With a dejected sigh I shut the door, a new ache had formed in my chest and I knew it wasn't from my bruises. I walked to the kitchen to retrieve my medicine and a glass of water and returned to my bedroom, wishing that this all could have been one horrible dream or at the very least that Edward would still be standing here with me.


	8. Alice

**A/N: Sorry guys! Things have been super hectic around here and I simply haven't had the time to sit down and write! Ugh I feel so bad about it! But I hope that for those of you who are actually still reading this thing, that you enjoy this next little chapter! I'll try my hardest to update quicker, but I can't guarantee anything...sorry. :(**

**Anyway, here are my review replies! Love ya tons guys!**

**KatelovesEdward1: Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad you think that I seem to know the characters. I'm trying to stay pretty close to their personalities as I can, though I do tend to deviate at times. And yes I have read the books. I'm pretty obsessed with them as well. Hehe...who wouldn't be? ;)**

**footychick: Thanks for catching up! I'm sorry this update is so slow in coming! I hope you enjoy it though!**

**I'm Witty Your Jealous: Haha...I'm glad that you are reading it again! Yes I decided to revamp (pun intended) everything. I hope it's better than the previous chapters I've posted.**

**angelplusbuffyequals4ever: Yes he does come back...am I that predictable? Hehe...I hope you are enjoying the chapter though! ;)**

I spent a large part of the day moping and feeling sorry for myself. When Charlie came home and inquired as to why I hadn't attended school, I told him that I still wasn't feeling up to all the commotion and stress. He didn't question me further. And so I played the part of the invalid, convincing my father that I needed the rest of the week to recover. In truth, I was just trying to avoid the inevitable awkward situation with Edward. Would he even be there?

Finally, much to my dismay, Monday rolled around. Large gray clouds adorned the sky as my truck rumbled slowly down the street. The weather matched my mood. I let my mind drift slowly away from the present, trying to push the unpleasant things that were waiting for me at school. Instead I thought of Phoenix and the sunshine and the heat and how much I missed the warm rays washing over my skin. I thought of my hair-brained mother and her crazy recipes and how I'd be the guinea pig. How we would laugh while watching the lizards run down our driveway. I smiled a little at the memories. How I missed my mother.

Unwillingly, the image of Edward flashed in my mind and I cringed. What would the day bring? Would he avoid me as he promised? Or would he realize that he had made a mistake and want to be my friend.

'not likely' I thought bitterly. But the thoughts made my mind whirl in annoyance. Why should Edward matter so much to me? We hardly knew each other and it was obvious that he couldn't stand to be around me. So why would his opinion of me really matter?

I pulled slowly into the parking lot and spotted the familiar silver volvo across the lot. He was here already. I pulled in and gingerly stepped out of my truck, pulling my hood up as raindrops began to fall. Slinging my backpack over one shoulder I trudged slowly into the building. Students were milling around, laughing and talking excitedly in their groups. Some people stared as I walked past. Do doubt they had heard the rumors of my "car accident." But most didn't seem to notice my return, for which I was grateful.

"Bella!" Mike shouted from down the hallway. I pretended to not hear him and continued to my locker. I didn't want to explain the strange few weeks I had been having. I swirled the lock and gave the combination opening the creaky door. I placed all my books, but the ones for my first two classes in my locker and slammed the door shut.

"Hey Bella!" Mike greeted warmly, standing next to me. I jumped from the sudden noise and a blush crept to my cheeks when Mike started laughing at my reaction.

"Easy Bella chill!" He laughed, "I just came to see how you were doing. Heard about the nasty crash. I'm glad you are back though. I miissed you at school."

"Oh, um thanks. I'm doing okay," I stuttered. I didn't really like all the attention he was giving me. I tried to deflect back to him. "How are you doing though? How's Jessica?"

"Oh I'm fine and Jessica is great," He said waving his hand with a big smile on his face, "But I did want to see if you were interested in going down to La Push this Saturday with a bunch of us. You seem to be well enough go. What do you say Bells?"

He gave me his best puppy dog eyes and widest smile. I returned the smile with a half-hearted one of my own, "Um, thanks, but I'm actually going to Seattle for the day. Sorry. Maybe next time." I really didn't have anything planned, but I figured that I had injured myself enough for one week.

Mike's expression faltered slightly, but the smile quickly returned when he realized that I had said maybe next time. "Well alright Bella! I'll hold you to it!" he spotted Jessica down the hall. She smiled widely at him and he grinned. "I'll see ya later." And he was off. I smiled at his retreating form. Thank goodness he finally was with Jessica. I don't think I could take much more of his flirting.

With a quiet sigh I walked to my first class, hoping to avoid more imploring eyes. I didn't care if I was a bit early. I just needed some space to think. I walked slowly into Spanish and was shocked to find Alice Cullen sitting at her usual desk a wide smile on her delicate face. I stared at her shocked for a moment. Was she waiting for-

"Yes Bella I have been waiting for you," Her musical voice giggled as her smile widened. She bounced from her chair and grabbed my arm, pulling me into the desk next to hers.

"What is it can you-" I started to speak.

"No I can't read minds. That's Edward's talent," She laughed at my gaping expression, "I can however see the future and I knew what you were going to ask."

"Oh," I replied a little awestruck. Then realization hit Edward could read minds? A blush erupted on my cheeks and Alice laughed again.

"He can read minds? That's…I mean that is…does he know what I-"

"Don't worry. He can't read your thoughts. You are like the exception to the rule."

"Is there something wrong with me?" I questioned slightly worried, but with a sigh of relief. Alice laughed harder.

"Oh Bella you are funny." I gave a small smile.

"Thanks I guess." I replied, but my face fell. "Why were you waiting for me Alice? We've never really talked before."

"Well I just needed to see what time you were going to Seattle this weekend." I gaped at her

"How did you know?" I had just decided that I would really go to Seattle this weekend and check out a few bookstores to take my mind off of things.

Alice tapped her forehead, "Can see the future remember?" She smirked at me, "I thought we could make a day out of it together. I am in desperate need of a shopping partner!"

My eyes widened, "S-sh-shopping? Alice I'm not really that type."

"Oh but Bella you and I are going to be great friends! I've already seen it. Please Bella," she unleashed her sweetest, saddest face on me and I melted.

"A-alright," I shook my head in defeat. Alice beamed at me.

"I knew you'd cave!" She sang, bouncing in her seat, "This is going to be so much fun!"

I smiled in return. Her excitement was rubbing off on me. Then realization hit me. Edward. My heart sank.

"But Alice, what about your brother?" I asked quietly, "He made it pretty clear he didn't want me around."

A deep scowl spread across Alice's perfect face. I cringed. Maybe she realized what a mistake I was for a shopping partner after all.

"He's an idiot." She grumbled, "I told him everything would be fine and he's fighting it! Ugh. No offense Bella but Edward can be pretty dense sometimes. I don't know why you like him."

My face ignited. How did she know that?!

Seeing my expression, she grinned again. "I saw how you felt about him Bella. You are practically in love with my brother."

"But-but-but we've only known each other for a few weeks and-and he doesn't like me too much I don't think..." I stumbled over my words. "He doesn't want me around."

"Like I said Bella my brother is an idiot. He doesn't want to hurt you, but he doesn't believe me when I told him what I saw." She looked at me sadly, "He doesn't want to believe that you could ever want to be with someone like him." She gave me that knowing look. He didn't think I'd want a vampire. He didn't think I'd want him the way he was.

My eyes widened, "I don't care about that! I told him that!"

"I know. I told him that you wouldn't care, but he's in denial. He doesn't want to believe. That's why he isn't here today." She shook her head sadly. My heart sank. He didn't want to believe there could be anything between us. Maybe he didn't like me. Maybe I wasn't good enough for him?

The bell rang, ending our conversation. If I had felt bad before, now I felt completely rejected. Edward didn't want me. He never had.

I spent a large part of the day moping and feeling sorry for myself. When Charlie came home and inquired as to why I hadn't attended school, I told him that I still wasn't feeling up to all the commotion and stress. He didn't question me further. And so I played the part of the invalid, convincing my father that I needed the rest of the week to recover. In truth, I was just trying to avoid the inevitable awkward situation with Edward. Would he even be there?

Finally, much to my dismay, Monday rolled around. Large gray clouds adorned the sky as my truck rumbled slowly down the street. The weather matched my mood. I let my mind drift slowly away from the present, trying to push the unpleasant things that were waiting for me at school. Instead I thought of Phoenix and the sunshine and the heat and how much I missed the warm rays washing over my skin. I thought of my hair-brained mother and her crazy recipes and how I'd be the guinea pig. How we would laugh while watching the lizards run down our driveway. I smiled a little at the memories. How I missed my mother.

Unwillingly, the image of Edward flashed in my mind and I cringed. What would the day bring? Would he avoid me as he promised? Or would he realize that he had made a mistake and want to be my friend.

'not likely' I thought bitterly. But such thoughts made my mind whirl in annoyance. Why should Edward matter so much to me? We hardly knew each other and it was obvious that he couldn't stand to be around me. So why would his opinion of me really matter?

I pulled slowly into the parking lot and spotted the familiar silver volvo across the lot. He was here already. I pulled in and gingerly stepped out of my truck, pulling my hood up as raindrops began to fall. Slinging my backpack over one shoulder I trudged slowly into the building. Students were milling around, laughing and talking excitedly in their groups. Some people stared as I walked past. Do doubt they had heard the rumors of my "car accident." But most didn't seem to notice my return, for which I was grateful.

"Bella!" Mike shouted from down the hallway. I pretended to not hear him and continued to my locker. I didn't want to explain the strange few weeks I had been having. I swirled the lock and gave the combination opening the creaky door. I placed all my books, but the ones for my first two classes in my locker and slammed the door shut.

"Hey Bella!" Mike greeted warmly, standing next to me. I jumped from the sudden noise and a blush crept to my cheeks when Mike started laughing at my reaction.  
"Easy Bella chill!" He laughed, "I just came to see how you were doing. Heard about the nasty crash. I'm glad you are back though. I miissed you at school."

"Oh, um thanks. I'm doing okay," I stuttered. I didn't really like all the attention he was giving me. I tried to deflect back to him. "How are you doing though? How's Jessica?"

"Oh I'm fine and Jessica is great," He said waving his hand with a big smile on his face, "But I did want to see if you were interested in going down to La Push this Saturday with a bunch of us. You seem to be well enough go. What do you say Bells?"

He gave me his best puppy dog eyes and widest smile. I returned the smile with a half-hearted one of my own, "Um, thanks, but I'm actually going to Seattle for the day. Sorry. Maybe next time." I really didn't have anything planned, but I figured that I had injured myself enough for one week.

Mike's expression faltered slightly, but the smile quickly returned when he realized that I had said maybe next time. "Well alright Bella! I'll hold you to it!" he spotted Jessica down the hall. She smiled widely at him and he grinned. "I'll see ya later." And he was off. I smiled at his retreating form. Thank goodness he finally was with Jessica. I don't think I could take much more of his flirting.

With a quiet sigh I walked to my first class, hoping to avoid more imploring eyes. I didn't care if I was a bit early. I just needed some space to think. I walked slowly into Spanish and was shocked to find Alice Cullen sitting at her usual desk a wide smile on her delicate face. I stared at her shocked for a moment. Was she waiting for-

"Yes Bella I have been waiting for you," Her musical voice giggled as her smile widened. She bounced from her chair and grabbed my arm, pulling me into the desk next to hers.

"What is it can you-" I started to speak.

"No I can't read minds. That's Edward's talent," She laughed at my gaping expression, "I can however see the future and I knew what you were going to ask."

"Oh," I replied a little awestruck. Then realization hit Edward could read minds? A blush erupted on my cheeks and Alice laughed again.

"He can read minds? That's…I mean that is…does he know what I-"

"Don't worry. He can't read your thoughts. You are like the exception to the rule."

"Is there something wrong with me?" I questioned slightly worried, but with a sigh of relief. Alice laughed harder.

"Oh Bella you are funny." I gave a small smile.

"Thanks I guess." I replied, but my face fell. "Why were you waiting for me Alice? We've never really talked before."

"Well I just needed to see what time you were going to Seattle this weekend." I gaped at her

"How did you know?" I had just decided that I would really go to Seattle this weekend and check out a few bookstores to take my mind off of things.

Alice tapped her forehead, "Can see the future remember?" She smirked at me, "I thought we could make a day out of it together. I am in desperate need of a shopping partner!"

My eyes widened, "S-sh-shopping? Alice I'm not really that type."

"Oh but Bella you and I are going to be great friends! I've already seen it. Please Bella," she unleashed her sweetest, saddest face on me and I melted.

"A-alright," I shook my head in defeat. Alice beamed at me.

"I knew you'd cave!" She sang, bouncing in her seat, "This is going to be so much fun!"

I smiled in return. Her excitement was rubbing off on me. Then realization hit me. Edward. My heart sank.

"But Alice, what about your brother?" I asked quietly, "He made it pretty clear he didn't want me around."

A deep scowl spread across Alice's perfect face. I cringed. Maybe she realized what a mistake I was for a shopping partner after all."He's an idiot." She grumbled, "I told him everything would be fine and he's fighting it! Ugh. No offense Bella but Edward can be pretty dense sometimes. I don't know why you like him."

My face ignited. How did she know that?!

Seeing my expression, she grinned again. "I saw how you felt about him Bella. You are practically in love with my brother."

"But-but-but we've only known each other for a few weeks and-and he doesn't like me too much I don't think..." I stumbled over my words. "He doesn't want me around."

"Like I said Bella my brother is an idiot. He doesn't want to hurt you, but he doesn't believe me when I told him what I saw." She looked at me sadly, "He doesn't want to believe that you could ever want to be with someone like him." She gave me that knowing look. He didn't think I'd want a vampire. He didn't think I'd want him the way he was.  
My eyes widened, "I don't care about that! I told him that!"

"I know. I told him that you wouldn't care, but he's in denial. He doesn't want to believe. That's why he's avoiding you. He doesn't want to hurt you. But I think he doesn't want to get hurt as well." She shook her head sadly. My heart sank. He didn't want to believe there could be anything between us. Maybe he didn't like me. Maybe I wasn't good enough for him?  
The bell rang, ending our conversation. If I had felt bad before, now I felt completely rejected. Edward didn't want me. He never had.


	9. Distractions

**A/N: Alright I know! Let me just apologize now for not writing in so long! Life has been super hectic and annoyingly frustrating! Thanks to my faithful readers for sticking with me and for the encouraging words that motivated me to continue writing. I appreciate everything! I hope that I can make it up to you somehow! I'm sorry! Really I am. I hope you enjoy this next little chapter and I'm fixing the previous chapter as well. I can't believe that it copied twice. Ugh. Oh well! And as always I own nothing and would love reviews! **

It wasn't hard to convince Charlie to allow me to go to Seattle, which was surprising. I had figured that after my recent "accident" that my father wouldn't allow me to set foot outside the house without a body guard, let alone allowing me to travel to Seattle with Alice Cullen, who hadn't been a friend to me until a few days ago. But Alice's charm had turned my father to mush and he readily agreed to allow me to go, provided that I was home early and Alice drove. My truck would never make it. I eagerly accepted the terms that were laid before me. Alice and I made our plans for Saturday.

I didn't see Edward again that week much to my inner dismay. It was obvious he was avoiding me. This did nothing to improve my mood. The situation bothered me far more that it should considering that I hardly knew Edward. My attachment was bordering on stalkerish and it often frightened me that I was so hung up on a guy! But Edward was more than just some guy it seemed. Aside from his obvious inhuman qualities, there was something about his very presence that I couldn't shake. I couldn't deny an electric pull that I felt whenever I was near him. It was both a terrifying and thrilling feeling.

"Earth to Bella," I snapped back into the present a blush creeping on my cheeks. Alice shook her head in amusement.

"Sorry Alice," I mumbled picking at my tray of food. Alice had graciously sat with me every day this week, much to her family's' and my other friends' dismay. We received glares from both tables, but no one would dare approach us. We had a whole table to ourselves. Not that I minded in the slightest, though I did feel guilty about taking Alice away from her family, who clearly didn't like me.

"I can guess to what topic," She rolled her eyes at me, "Really Bella he's an idiot. I don't get why you like him."

I blushed again, "I-I can't really explain it Alice," I murmured, "I just…it's just that I guess I can understand why he doesn't want to be around me. It does make sense. I mean I'm nothing special right? Just another human in your world." I let out a self-loathing sigh and rubbed my temples.

Alice visibly stiffened and let out a low growl, "You couldn't be further from the truth Bella. Edward's in denial right now. He's being a stupid, stubborn ignorant idiot!"

I let out a chuckle at Alice. She was quite amusing when she was upset, though I'd never want to get on her bad side.

"I know you feel that way Alice, but you seem to be the only one of your family to think so. It seems as though you are outnumbered," I murmured.

Alice snorted, "Hardly. Jasper would never go against me. He knows that you don't bet against Alice. He's just newer to our lifestyle and it's harder for him to be around humans."

"Your lifestyle?" I was slightly confused by her statement, "I thought that you said Jasper is from the Civil War Era?"

Alice laughed, "That's not exactly what I meant. I mean our lifestyle choice isn't exactly like every other vampire out there. We don't hunt humans, we hunt animals."

"Oh! I suppose that makes more sense." I paused for a moment, "I guess you're kinda like vegetarians then?"

Emmett's booming laugh erupted across from us and I jumped. Rosalie smacked him in the head to quiet him, and shot me a glare. I cringed and averted my gaze. Alice laughed quietly at my side.

"I guess you could call us that," She shook her head "You are quite funny Bella. Emmett would get along splendidly with you."

"But I thought…" I trailed off, stealing a glance at her family again. Rosalie's intensified glare quickly deterred me and I looked back to Alice.

"It's really not like that Bella. Emmett likes you a lot," she smiled, "He's thrilled that someone finally has Edward on his toes, but he feels that if he befriends you then Rosalie will kill him. Literally."

"Ah, I see," I remarked quietly I heard a faint growl and surmised that it must be Rosalie's response to Alice. "I can understand why Rosalie doesn't like me. I'm a threat to everything. If something goes wrong because of me, you'll have to move and things could get complicated."

"It's not going to, trust me, I've seen it," Alice smiled at me kindly, "And Edward will come around eventually. Right now he's just not sure what he wants. And believe me Bella it's driving all of us crazy!"

"Well if Jasper is smart enough to not bet against you, then I shouldn't either I suppose," I grinned at her, "And I'm sorry that I'm being so boring and depressing. I promise that I'll be happier for you. No more talk about your brother or anything okay?"

Alice gave me a sweet smile, "Oh Bella, it'll work out, you'll see."

"I'm sure I will Alice," I replied, returning to my lunch.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and when the final bell rang I bolted from the school. I was anxious to get home. I had a lot of chores to get done and I needed to distract myself from thinking about Edward. I was bordering on obsessed.

"Stupid vampire," I grumbled walking through my front door rolling my sleeves up as I did. Time to get to work.

I quickly and easily completed my homework for the weekend and made short work of all my normal chores, much to my dismay. That left and entire afternoon of time to think and I couldn't let that happen. I wracked my brain for some way to distract myself further.

I ended up re-cleaning the entire house and cooking and intricate dinner for Charlie. All the vegetable cutting and the dusting successfully took my mind off other matters and I was surprised when my father walked through the door. I jumped, nearly knocking over a picture frame on the mantle, successfully whacking my elbow. I winced in pain.

"Jeez Bells it looks brand new in here," He remarked hanging his gun belt up, "You didn't have to go overboard with the cleaning. I already said you could go with Alice." He gave me a smile.

"Oh that's not it dad," I chuckled darkly rubbing my throbbing elbow, "I just thought that the house could use a major face lift." It wasn't a complete lie, but I'd never admit the truth to Charlie.

Dinner passed quietly, neither of us speaking much. I was too distracted to notice the taste of the food and hoped that Charlie enjoyed it. After we were done eating, I quickly grabbed the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen while my father went to the living room, turning the television on to a basketball game.

"I'm heading to bed dad," I called from the kitchen, "I've got an early morning."

"Sure thing Bells," came his reply from the sofa. He didn't even bother to turn to face me. "I'll be gone in the morning early so if I don't see you, have fun. "

"Sure sure," I replied trudging up the steps.

I hastily went through my nightly routine, more conscious of the fact that I now had vampires as acquaintances, and changed in the bathroom, brushing my teeth and pulling my hair into a low pony tail. Best to be safe than horrendously embarassed. Padding softly across the hall I entered my dark bedroom and flipped on the light. No one was there to greet me. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Who was I waiting to show up? Edward? Agitated with my heart's response, I reached for my worn copy of Wuthering Heights and reclined on my bed flipping to one of my favorite parts.

* * *

The sound of my alarm going off caused me to jump, drop my book, and nearly fall from the bed in surprise. With bleary eyes I shut the alarm off and stared at the digits. My alarm had not gone off early. I had simply fallen asleep while reading.

With protesting muscles, I rose from bed and tried to relieve the knots that had formed from my awkward sleeping position. I took a peek out the window and noticed that Charlie's cruiser was already missing as he said it would be. I vaguely wondered how early he had left.

Shaking the last remnants of sleep from my body I grabbed my bag of toiletries and my outfit for the day, heading towards a much needed shower. Stripping off my tattered pajamas, I stepped under the hot water and closed my eyes, enjoying the soothing effects the hot water had on my tense muscles. Since Charlie wasn't home, I stayed under the spray of water far longer than normal, allowing the heat to actually dissipate before I considered stepping out to get dressed.

In a languid manner, I dressed and dried my hair, not bothering to style it or apply makeup. Instead I settled for a headband and headed downstairs for breakfast. I had a good twenty minutes before Alice would arrive. Pouring myself a bowl of cheerios, I settled on a chair and stared at the clouds outside the kitchen window, trying not to think too much about recent events. Instead I focused on the day that Alice had planned. I wasn't too sure on how much shopping I could handle with her, but was willing to try something new. Alice was almost like a sister to me now and I loved the idea of spending a whole day with her. I smiled at the memory of her delighted face when I agreed to go shopping.

A swift knock on the door startled me and I jumped to answer, placing my bowl in the sink. Alice stood on the front porch bouncing on her heels, a bright smile on her face.

"Hi Bella!" she remarked walking past me, "I knew you'd be just about ready so I thought I'd come by a little early.

"Oh uh, alright," ireplied rather stupidly, closing the door, "Let me just brush my teeth and I'll be ready to go."

"Sounds great Bella!" Replied Alice in her ever chipper voice. I stumbled up the stairs and to the bathroom and finished getting ready.

Bounding down the stairs my foot caught on the last step and I felt myself tilt. Alice steadied me, laughing at my embarassing lack of coordination.

"I never thought I'd see the day when even _I'm _surprised by something. I never believed you were as clumsy as Edward said Bella!" Her tinkling laughter made my blush deepen.

"Yeah well, obviously he wasn't exaggerating about it. I'm about as clumsy as they come," I mumbled straightening myself and heading after Alice, out the door, locking it behind me. Turning towards her car, I let out a groan. "Couldn't we have gotten a less ostentatious vehicle to ride in Alice?"

Sitting in my driveway was a bright yellow porche. Alice smiled cheekily at me and got in the driver's seat without a word. Shaking my head, I followed suit and got in the car. Alice peeled from the driveway and zipped through town at an alarmingly fast rate.

"Only vampires would own flashy cars and drive at insane speeds," I muttered, glancing out the window. The trees were flying by as dark green blurs. Alice laughed.

"Relax Bella, you'll be fine. Just breathe."

I just rolled my eyes in response and focused on the music wafting through the speakers. It was a beautiful piece of music. A piano played soft, sweet tones and I felt my tense muscles begin to relax. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the melody. It was beautiful but seemed almost familiar somehow. I wonder who composed it?


	10. Seattle

**A/N: Thank you so much for the encouragement! I am so grateful to all of you who are reading this story. And I am grateful for you who have taken the time to review. You guys are awesome and I appreciate and value your thoughts! Thank you so much! And I'm sorry about how long it is taking this chapter to come out. I'm sort of working on writing an actual novel. I know, I'm overly ambitious about it but I haven't forgotten this story. So bear with me!**

**Sally CH: I'm so glad you like this and yes there is a lot of drama...don't worry though! Hehe...**

**I'm Witty You're Jealous: I'm so glad you like the story! I'm sorry it took so long to update and I hope that I can get back on track to keep you happy! And thanks for the kick in the pants to get going again!**

**angelplusbuffyequals4ever: You know who composed the song...darn! I was hoping that no one would guess it...haha...thanks so much for the review!**

**jerseyhalliwell: I'm glad you are interested in my story! Thanks so much for reading!**

**KaraLinda: You guessed the song too eh? Darn! I'm not a very good writer then, eh? hehe...thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you like this next chapter!**

**Michellefoster12: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! I was working on this chapter before you reviewed!**

**Anyway, If you guys have any questions feel free to ask and I will be sure to answer as many as possible. And suggestions for this piece of work are certainly welcome as well! I do hope you like this next chapter and I can't wait to hear what you have to say. I will try to get on a schedule to update, but it may be a little difficult...feel free to send me messages to provoke me to write faster...I appreciate a push every now and then! Well Enjoy! **

I have to admit that Alice made it really easy to become distracted. We reached Seattle in record time and Alice began talking non-stop. Part of me believed that it was simply her nature to be this excited and bubbly. But another part of me suspected that she believed the more she talked the less I would have thing about Edward. But no matter what the reason, I was grateful for her presence.

As soon as we found a comfy parking slot near the mall, Alice quickly went into predator mode and dragged me to the nearest boutique. The layout was beautiful and I had the distinct impression that nothing was under $50 here. The sales lady peered down her nose giving me a rather annoyed look due to my appearance and obvious lack of money, but once she noticed Alice standing there, her demeanor changed entirely. A large toothy smile graced her lips and she greeted Alice warmly, giving her free access to any and everything she needed. i could practically see the dollar signs form in her eyes and repressed the urge to roll my own. Alice didn't seem to notice however and went to work immediately sorting through racks of clothing. A knot formed in the pit of my stomach as clothes began piling up in my arms. Soon enough I couldn't see in front of me.

"You'll have to try on all of these Bella!" Alice clapped her hands and gently ushered me the nearest dressing room.

"But Alice," my voice was muffled beneath the mountain of fabric, "I couldn't possibly afford all this. I said I wanted to look any maybe buy something, not clean out the entire store!"

Alice only laughed, "That's because you won't be buying it silly! You can look all you'd like, but that doesn't stop me from buying."

"Alice I couldn't possibly do that!" I admonished her, a blush creeping up on my cheeks. I didn't like feeling like a charity case.

"Nonesense! I insist. It's not everyday that I get to come shopping with someone who needs such a drastic improvement to their wardrobe! Now get in there and start trying things on!" She sent me a terrible glare and I knew better than to continue arguing with her on the subject. It was a lost cause.

And so for the next few hours I became a walking mannequin. Alice critiqued each outfit as I came out of the dressing room, forcing me to turn and "model" for her. Needless to say I felt utterly stupid. She was the gorgeous one not me! But I tried to ignore my feelings of inferiority. And Alice never did try to force me into outfits that would make me excessively uncomfortable. Many times I had to admit that her taste was right on and I really liked a good portion of the outfits she had created for me.

Once all the clothes had been tried and a good and bad pile established (though the good pile was significantly larger than the bad), we made our way to the front counter where the sales lady waited eagerly to ring up our purchases. I couldn't escape feelings of guilt that I felt as Alice handed over her credit card. There was no way I could repay the amount that she had spent in one story. I had to think of something.

'Perhaps if I take them back a different weekend,' I thought through my idea, 'I just need to leave the tags on and keep the receipt.'

"Don't even think about it Bella," Alice whispered cheerily so only I could hear. My eyes widened..of course! Psychic duh. I'd never get anything past her. With a defeated sigh I remained silent.

After we left the store and placed our purchases in the trunk of the car, we headed towards the food court so I could get something in my stomach. It had started growling in the boutique and Alice thought the noises were rather amusing. "Feeding time for the human!" She chirped quietly as we entered. All eyes immediately turned to us and I didn't have to guess why, though Alice seemed oblivious to all the attention. I ducked my head and walked towards the chinese food, while Alice went to find a table.

When I returned with my plate, Alice wrinkled her nose in disgust, "That smells horrible Bella. I don't understand how humans can eat stuff like that."

"Well we all can't be on liquid diets like you models," I retorted with a grin. Her eyes twinkled in amusement and a smile stretched on her face at my remark.

'Maybe you can one day,' I thought I heard her murmur, though I wasn't sure if it was my hearing playing tricks on me. I let it slide.

We sat in silence for a few moments, as I shovelled food in my mouth and Alice looked on in disdain.

"You know you don't have to sit here and watch me-"

"Bella!" I looked up startled as a male's voice registered in my ears. Looking to my left I recognized Mike. I supressed a groan of agitation and plastered a smile on my face. Alice twitched at my side and I heard a tiny chuckle escape her lips.

"Hey Mike," I greeted giving him a head nod, "What are you doing here in Seattle?"

Mike gave me a sheepish smile, "Well I remembered that you said you were going to be in Seattle so I figured I'd see if you were anywhere near the mall and wanted to catch a movie or something?"

"Oh," was all I could think to reply. Would he ever realize that I wasn't interested in him? "Well actually Alice and I were-"

"Were just getting ready to leave Mike," Alice replied coolly giving Mike a confident smirk. He looked surprised at Alice's presence and slightly frightened. I held back a giggle at the reaction this tiny creature caused in the overly confident Mike Newton. "Now if you don't mind, Bella and I have some more shopping to do."

"Uh yeah," I repeated stumbling to my feet. Alice had already grabbed my food and was disposing of it before I had a chance. I turned awkwardly back to Mike, "I guess I'll see you around then Mike?"

He perked at my comment and sent me his most winning smile, "You bet Bella. See you at school!" Looking past my shoulder, he hastily retreated. I gazed behind me and notice Alice making her way slowly towards me, the smirk still planted on her face.

"Well that was fun!" she replied amused, "I knew Mike liked you but I never realized he was a such a puppy about the whole thing!"

I lightly smacked her arm so as not to hurt myself, "You scared him witless Alice!" I laughed lightly with her.

"Good," she replied as we headed towards the doors, "He needs to be afraid of me. No one makes a move on my best friend without my permission."

I rolled my eyes in response and followed her to the next store.

Nothing new or suprising took place during the next few hours. Alice proceeded to usher me into a dressing room, my arms loaded with clothes that were far to expensive. I would then be forced to model said clothes and she would proceed to purchase those items she deemed "worthy" of my figure. While I didn't agree with her opinion on my features, I realized that arguing with her about that or the amount she was spending on me was a useless task. She merely brushed my comments off and handed a credit card over the cashier.

Once our next round of shopping bags were placed delicately in the car, Alice gave me a winning smile.

"Now you can do what you'd like to dear Bella," she replied happily.

I quirked an eyebrow at her, "What I'd like to do? You mean to tell me that you'll actually allow me to step foot inside a shop that doesn't sell clothing, accessories, or shoes of any sort?"

It was Alice's turn to roll her eyes, "Yes Bella. After all this trip was about you wanting to go to a bookstore was it not? I'll let you go to your bookstore while I puruse some of the shops nearby. We'll meet back in an hour alright?"

"You aren't coming with me?" I teased. I knew she'd figure out a way to continue shopping.

Her only reply was to laugh and send me a wink.

We parted ways and I headed eagerly towards the bookstore down the street while Alice headed in the opposite direction off to another expensive shop, where she'd give the attendants more business than they had seen the entire year no doubt. And the thought of Alice scurrying around a shop with faithful lap dog attendants heeding her every command sent a grin to my face. She was certainly a character. And I wasn grateful to have her as a friend.

I sucked in a deep, calming breath once I entered the bookstore. The smile on my face grew. I loved the laidback nature of the bookstore. I felt so much more at home here than anywhere else in a shopping mall that was for certain.

I instantly headed towards the classics section and purused the selection they had available. I needed a new copy of Wuthering Heights. My current edition was on its last legs of life. I'd read it so many times that pages were starting to pull away from the binding. Running my fingers along the spines of all the copies of books my hand landed on a hardbound copy of said novel. In one swift movement I pulled the book from the shelf and gazed at it. The cover was deccorated with fine gold filigree flowers with the title printed delicately in the middle of the cover, the author's name lovingly placed underneath that. I thumbed through the pages noting, the antique appearance of the lettering on each page and how the sides were also decorated with that same gold filigree. This was a beautiful book.

I held the book to my chest. I really wanted this novel. I usually settled for the paperback copies that were inexpensive and easy to be replaced, but this copy was simply copying me. It was beautiful in such a classic was and each time I looked at it, my smile grew. The person who had created the binding for this book had created something amazing. The outside of the book complimented the story within so splendidly.

I laughed inwardly at my own thoughts. I was getting hung up on the beauty of a book! How geeky could I prove myself to be? Regardless, however, I was going to have this book.

I headed towards the counter with my new discovery and hastily handed the book over to the cashier before I could change my mind. The price was triple what I wanted to spend on my book, but it was worth it.

"Miss?" I looked at the cashier curiously, "This copy has already been purchsed for you. You are Isabella Swan correct?" I nodded my head confused. How could this book already be mine?

"I'm sorry," I replied, "I'm just confused. How could I already own this book? I just found it on the shelf a few minutes ago?"

"Well a young lady came in and purchased the book on your behalf and mentioned you'd be in here to collect it. Oh!" he turned to an enveloped and handed it to me, "She also asked me to give you this."

Nodding dumbly and taking the envelope and bag with my new copy of Wuthering Heights, I walked towards the exit.

Sitting on a bench outside the shop I opened the envelope

_Bella,_

_I know you don't like people spending money on you, but I know how much this book means to you. Please accept this gift as a token of our friendship. You are my best friend and I'm happy when you're happy. Besides, this gift is much more your taste than all the clothes I've gotten for you right?_

_-Alice_

Of course it was Alice. Who else would have known something like my love of Wuthering Heights other than a psychic? My shoulders slumped in defeat. There was no way of getting the upper hand with her. And I didn't like her spending so much money on me, but I knew that my dislike of it, would prevent her from continuing. I let a smile creep back on my face. She was right though, this gift was far more suited to my tastes than all the clothes she was obsessed with purchasing.

I checked my watch to see how much time I had. 20 minutes. I was surprised. It didn't seem that I was in the shop for as long as I was. Shrugging I rose from my seat and headed down the street looking at the window displays. I wasn't going to go back in the bookstore since I already had my purchase in hand. I could walk around for twenty minutes and the head to meet Alice.

"Bella!" I spun around surprised.

"Mike?" I replied in a questioning tone. What was he doing here?

Mike jogged towards me, a goofy grin plastered on his face. I inwardly cringed. "Hey Bella! I'm glad I caught up with you again. I see you and Alice aren't hanging out right now so maybe we could go catch that movie now."

"How did you find me Mike?" I questioned, ignoring his attempt to get me on a date with him. "I thought you were going to be heading home or something."

"Uh well..." he looked uncomfortable for a moment, "I sort of followed you. I knew you weren't having any fun with Alice, so I thought I could convince you to come with me." He tried to send me his winning smile.

I glared at him in response. "Really Mike? Alice is my friend. I was having a great time with her. We were hanging out. That's what friends do."

He looked taken aback at my statement, "But how can you get along with her? All the Cullens are so strange. I mean I know that you're just a nice person, but even you have to think they are weird."

I stared at Mike incredulously. Was he joking?

"Listen Mike," I started, "I appreciate your opinions on the matter, but Alice really and truly is my friend. I don't think she's weird at all. I think she's a nice person and she and the rest of her family deserve a little more respect than what you're giving them."

He cringed at my remarks, "I-I guess so," he mutter, running a hand through his hair, "Sorry Bella, I guess I was wrong. I didn't mean to offend you. If Alice is your friend, then she's mine to." He sent me a tentative smile.

I guess I didn't realize how angry I sounded. But thinking back on his words I couldn't stop the anger from boiling up again. Pushing my annoyed thoughts down, I sent Mike a smile in return and the tension in his face eased up, "It's alright Mike. Just remember that the Cullens are my friends too."

"Got it Bella," he shifted uncomfortably and then laughed a little, "I-uh I guess this will be the second time I'll say bye to you. I'm going to head home now."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "For real this time?" I grinned at him and watched a slight blush erupt on his cheeks as he nodded.

"Yeah for real this time. I'll see you at school Bells. Bye." He gave me a lopsided hug before I could protest and then hurried off.

I gazed after his retreating form, shaking my head. Why was Mike so determined to get me on a date with him? I don't think I'd ever figure it out.

I turned back the direction I had been heading before Mike came bounding towards me and continued my window shopping.

"Bella!"

My head perked at my name being called. But this voice I didn't recognize. I looked around to see if I could find a familiar face. Seeing no one I chalked up my name being called as a result of an overactive imagination. I continued walking down the street, gazing into shops.

"Bella!"

There it was again. I looked around me and still didn't see anyone I recognized. Shaking my head I turned back to a display that had caught my interest. Mannequins were draped with beautiful silk scarves of various colors. A deep blue one caught my interest. I gazed at the beauty of it with a little longing. It really was nice. And then I laughed. Alice was starting to rub off on me. She'd be very pleased with herself if she could see me now.

"Hey Bella." A hand clamped onto my shoulder and I spun around in surprise at the unfamiliar voice.

A greasy haired man stood before grinning.

"Uh can-can I help you?" I stuttered out.

"Oh dear Bella I do believe you can," he replied, tightening his hold on my shoulder, "My friends and I have been looking everywhere for you! Come one we're running late already!" He started tugging me, rather forcefully, away from the shop window and further from the crowds of people.

I had no clue who this man was, that was for certain, but how did he know my-Mike. They had heard Mike calling after me. And no one around us suspected anything because they seemed to be acquainted with me. At the very least they knew my name.

This wasn't good.


	11. Resolve

**A/N: Well I'm so sorry it takes me so long to update anything! I feel horrible about it, but as I've said before I'm actually working on a novel at the same time right now so it's eating up all my time! I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter so bear with me if it is rather terrible...I've been suffering from writer's block with all of my writings and it's been rather difficult as of late. **

I had to think of something quickly. I tried to swallow to build up a decent scream, but my throat was parched from panic. If I did try to scream I didn't believe it would do me much good. I tried to pull away from the man's firm grip, but he only tightened it and continued to move me away' from the crowds. Anger built inside of me. and I started to struggle more fiercely. A few people glanced my way, but did nothing to stop the scene that was erupting.

"Let go of me!" My voice came out dry and cracked, but I sent the man my most withering glare. He only laughed.

"Now sugar don't be like that!" He spoke loudly enough for the spectators around us to hear, "I said I was sorry for missing our date last night. I want to make it up to you."

"Get away from me!" I seethed, "I'm not your sugar or anything remotely related to that!"

"But baby what about the wedding? It's in a week! Remember we wanted to get hitched before you start showin" He cried indignantly, his grip caused pain to ripple through my arm.

He was trying to give the impression that we were having a lover's spat, to draw stop the people around us from staring. And it seemed to be working somewhat, much to my some did give us a strange look, the impression that I was pregnant prevented them from saying anything or stepping forward to lend a hand. No one would get me out of this situation except myself. The man continued to try and still my jerking movements. His grimy fingernails dug into my skin and he hissed lowly at me, his green eyes narrowing at my attempts to flee. My annoyance and adrenaline spiked. I would not let this man get me into a secluded spot. In one swift movement I thrust my palm into the man's nose. There was a sickening crack and a cry of pain as he loosened his grip on me covering his now bleeding nose. I didn't hesitate as I shook from his grasp and started to dart from him. I heard profanities behind me and I quickened my pace. The people stared at the unfolding scene, clearly shocked, but still unwilling to step in. 'Can't you idiots see when someone needs help' my mind raged. But I didn't care to stick around and find out whether or not someone in the crowd would offer assistance. Panting, I urged myself back towards the main set of shops where Alice and I had agreed to meet up. I prayed that she was already waiting for me. If I could make it to her, then I'd be safe. That I knew for sure.

Of course, in natural Bella fashion, my clumsiness decided to rear it's ugly head and as I darted down the street, my left foot caught on my right and I lost my balance. I landed roughly on the pavement, my palms scraping against the unforgiving ground. I let out a grunt of pain and quickly scrambled to my feet. Footfalls were fast approaching and I didn't dare look behind me.

'Please let her be there. Please let her be there.' I chanted in my mind as I rounded the corner. I continued to urge myself forward, searching for Alice through the myriads of people. My ears were pounding in time with my heartbeat. Where was she?

"Bella!" I let out a shriek as the all to familiar voice of my attacker sounded in my ears and his fingers cinched around my wrist painfully. He whirled me around to face him, fury burning deep within his eyes, blood still dribbling from his nose. "You stupid witch!" he seethed, pulling me towards the alley ajoining the row of shops. His grip tightened even more on my wrist and I let out a small whimper of pain and struggled to get away from him. The man only laughed at futile attempts.

Panic began to rise within my chest. He'd succeeded in isolating me and after my little stunt with his nose I was certainly in hot water. The dealy look in the man's eyes caused a ripple of fear to course down my spine. I was trapped.

"Now dear," the man pulled me closer, the pungent smell of alcohol washed over me, "It's time to pay your dues." He leaned in closer to my face. I tried to struggle away from his grasp, turning my face away from him. The man grabbed my face with his free hand and forced me to face him. I shut my eyes, trying to block out what was happening.

"Let her go." a quiet voice whispered menacingly. My eyes flew open and I searched for the face that the voice belonged to.

The man, clearly surprised by the interruption, briefly loosened his grip on my chin. I turned my face towards the voice. My heart started beating faster.

Edward stood at the entrance of the alley, his stance rigid and hands clenched into tight fists. His eyes flashed dangerously as he surveyed the precarious situation I now found myself in. His gazed darted from my face to that of my captor and his eyes hardened.

"I said let her go," he whispered again, menacing growl reverberating in his chest. The man only laughed and squeezed my wrist tighter. I winced and Edward's eyes flashed again.

"Do you honestly think a little boy like you is going to convince me to give up something so tasty?" He smirked and Edward's eyes narrowed.

Edward stepped forward slowly, the growl in his chest getting louder. Instead of the pools of liquid gold that I was accustomed to, Edward's eyes had darkened considerably. A dark visage settled on his countenance.

"I give you one last chance to let her go without further harm coming to you," Edward murmured, taking another step forward.

"Oh I'm quaking little boy," the man mocked, pulling me closer to him, I tried to move from his grasp again, but it did not work.

Edward only smirked at the reply. And before I could draw another breath, his form blurred. I felt myself wrenched from the man's grasp and I tumbled to the ground again. The man let out a cry of pain but I could not see what had happened. Another cry emanated from the man's lips as something connected with his body. He slumped and fell to the ground unmoving. I stared in shock. I had not seen anything attack the man and yet here he was unconscious at my feet.

And then suddenly Edward was kneeling beside me. His eyes were still a dark amber, but concern had washed away anger. "Are you alright?" he murmured resting his hand hesitantly on my shoulder. My mouth was dry, but I managed to nod. "Can you stand?"

I nodded again and Edward gently helped me to my feet. I stumbled a little, and his grip instantly tightened around my waist as he gently led me out of the alley way. I didn't dare look back at the man who lay unmoving.

Once we were safely out of the alleyway, Edward's grip loosened and he stepped away from me. He wore a hooded expression as he gazed at me. I stood there unmoving, my heart pounding in my ears.

"Are you alright Bella?" he whispered in a strained voice.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. In truth I wasn't sure how I felt at the moment. I was sort of numb and it seemed as though I was gazing at the whole situation from a different perspective. I clamped my mouth shut again and just blinked back at Edward, still unsure of how to answer. His expression darkened and he stepped closer to me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"You're going into shock. We need to move Bella. Come on," Edward's voice was clipped as he gently eased me to move forward. My feet felt like cement blocks but they complied to his gentle persuasion. He guided us through the throngs of people and towards the parking lot and to a familiar silver volvo that was parked there.

It was when he was easing me into the seat that I was able to find my voice and register what was going on. "Where's Alice?" I murmured quietly. Edward seemed surprised at my sudden ability to speak, though his expression looked murderous at the mention of his sister.

"She got detained," he muttered darkly, slamming the passenger door shut and walking swiftly towards the driver side. Now my curiosity was piqued.

"What do you mean detained?" I questioned as he started the engine and pulled from the parking stall. His grip tightened on the wheel and he glared out the window.

"An old friend decided to show up as she was shopping and it caused her to become distracted from keeping an eye on you," He hissed lowly. Now I was confused.

"She doesn't have to keep an eye on me Edward," The man's greasy face flashed through my mind but I repressed the urge to shudder. I couldn't think of what could have happened today, "She's supposd to be my friend not my protector"

I heard him growl lowly as his eyes narrowed at the road. I refused to look out the window. I was sure I'd panic then.

"Alice made a promise to be your friend. Don't friends help one another?" He countered, clearly annoyed by my statement.

"Yes they do," I agreed, "But they can't be there all the time. Bad things happen."

"Dammit Bella!" Edward roared slamming on his brakes and pulling off to the side of the road. In on swift movement he exited the car, slamming the door behind him. My heart was hammering in my chest at his sudden outburst. I exited the car as well and stood need to the hood staring at his rigid form. I didn't dare speak. Instead I watched him as he paced, running a hand through is unruly hair. Anger rolled off of him like waves and I fought to control my wildly beating heart.

"Don't you see Bella?" he hissed after a moment, "If I hadn't been there you-you'd be..." he trailed off giving me a hard glare to emphasize what words would not.

A lump formed in my throat and panic threated to overwhelm me at his statement, but I repressed the unpleasant emotions and sent him a glare in return. "Don't you think I know that?" I retorted, with as much confidence as I could muster, "But I'm okay so that's all that matters right?"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose in clear annoyance, "Alice should have been with you. None of this would have happened if she was with you. I wouldn't have had to step in at all."

Now it was my turn to be angry. "But I thought that you didn't want me to associate with your family."

Edward stopped for a moment and gave me a curious glance, searching my face, his emotions unreadable. "That's hardly the point Bella," He remarked after a moment, "Alice chose to be your friend and yet it was I who had to help you when you needed it."

His words stung more than I thought they would, but just like everything else I had exprienced today, I pushed them back, refusing to acknowledge them at the moment.

"I suppose I should thank you for saving me then?" I murmured, averting my gaze, "even though it's quite obvious you regret it. Just like everything else."

I said the last part so quietly I wasn't sure if he heard me. There were several minutes of silence, but I still refused to look at Edward's face to gauge his reaction.

"Bella that's not what I-" Edward trailed off and gave an exasperated sigh, "You just don't understand anything."

I felt the tears prick at the corners of my eyes. I was both angry and hurt by his comments. "On the contrary Edward, I think I understand a lot more than you can imagine. You seem to think that avoiding me is the best option for everyone."

"It is!" He retorted.

"Would you just shut up!" I shot him a glare, and his mouth clamped shut at my outburst. "I'm so sick of hearing what you think is best for me! If you think it is best that you stay away, then by all means stay away from me. Don't pretend to care about me and defend me against potential problems."

"Bella-"

"No!" I shouted, "You listen for once! I can see that you regret saving me. You wanted nothing to do with me, so why risk exposing yourself for someone as plain and ordinary as I am right? I get it Edward really. I'm nothing special, so why stick your neck out for me? From now on I don't want or need your help for anything. You don't need to worry about me."

"Bella it's not like that," He tried to again. I held my hand up to silence him.

"Of course Edward, I understand that you are concerned for your family's secret and believe me I won't tell a soul. Thank you for helping me today, but you don't have to worry about me bothering you anymore. I will leave you and your family alone."

Edward gaped at me, shock written on his face. He started to say something, when his phone started buzzing in his pocket. With an annoyed glance at it he flipped it open. "What Alice?" He hissed into the receiver, turning from me. I took the opportunity to straighten myself up and turned to start walking away. Alice would see my intention and come and get me. I had gotten twenty feet when I heard footsteps close behind me.

"Alice said to wait by the car, she'll be here in 2 minutes to come take you home." he sounded defeated. I merely nodded my head silently and followed him back to the volvo.

We stood in an uncomfortable silence. Those two mintues felt like an eternity. I couldn't look at Edward, and instead, directed my gaze to the tree line, memorizing each leaf and branch; anything to distract myself from the vampire silently standing next to me.

Soon enough Alice's car pulled up and she darted from the driver's side and into my arms.

"I'm so sorry Bella!" her whole form quaked as she hugged me, burying her head into my shoulder, "I should have been there for you! I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright Alice," I murmured, tightening my arms around her form, "I'm alright. Nothing to be sorry about."

She pulled away from me and gazed at my face. "But there is!" She remarked fiercely, "I should have been able to stop them. If I had been there none of this would have happened! I didn't seen what was going on until it was too late and I couldn't get away from Ariana. She would have suspected something and followed me. I'm so sorry Bella." She wrapped me in her arms again.

"Yes I've already heard that comment," I sighed, "And like I said to Edward, I don't expect you to be there for me all the time. It's not like you are my protector. You're my friend. This was just an accident. I'm alright really. I just want to go home."

Alice searched my face one more time, pity and worry washing across her features, but she held her tongue and merely nodded in agreement. "Alright then, let's get home."

She turned and walked at human pace towards her car. I followed suit silently and got into the passenger's seat, my gaze fixed on the dash. The numb feeling was returning and it felt as though I was in a dream in a way. Nothing seemed real. Without a word, Alice pulled onto the road and continued heading towards Forks.

Our ride back was silent, not that I could think of anything to say. My mind was drawing blanks. All too soon, Alice pulled into my driveway. All the lights were off and the cruiser was missing. I slowly unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the passenger door. Alice was already standing beside the car, various shopping bags in her hand. She sent me a worried glance.

"Are you sure you're alright Bella? Do you want me to stay here with you?" she questioned quietly. I merely shook my head.

"I'll be alright Alice, I just need to take a shower and get some sleep. It's been a long day."

With another sigh, she nodded in agreement and followed me into the house. She only stayed long enough to deposit my bags on my bed as I collected my bathroom supplies. As she was leaving my room, she gave me a sad smile and grabbed me into a tight hug. The numbness I was feeling, was beginning to wear off and I needed to escape to the shower before I completely fell apart. I quietly thanked Alice again and when she was safely down the stairs and heading out the door, I rushed to the bathroom and turned the water on.

Stripping from my clothes I stepped into the steaming water and closed my eyes. Images of the greasy man flashed through my thoughts. Remembering each touch against my skin made me shiver with disgust. I didn't dare look at my arms for the bruised I knew would be there. His alcoholic breath still lingered in my nose. I felt my resolve crumbling.

And then Edward's face swam into my mind. Remember his angry gaze and hard words, sent my heart hammering and my knees weakened. The numbness was gone now and I could feel every painful emotion and thought as it cascaded through me, ripping into my chest. I felt so dirty, and so weak in that moment.

I sank slowly against the wall of the shower, tears streaming down my face. I place my fist in my mouth and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to stifle the sob the was rumbling in my chest.


	12. AN: to be replaced with actual chapter

A/N: So so sorry for the delays! Life has been tragically hectic. I really do apologize for taking so long to update on this story. As well as my others. I haven't given up on anything, but sometimes my non fanfiction life MUST take a front seat to my attention. It's been a difficult few years and the last 8 months have been especially trying but I'm hoping that things have settled down and that I can sit down and continue to write. I'm hoping to get some chapters in each work out this week so I hope you'll be excited by that. Thanks again for being such patient readers. And thanks for putting up with bad grammar and silly contrived stories that may not be quite up to the standard they should. One day I'll go back and edit.


End file.
